


Haikyuu!! Kos & Universitas AU

by RicePlum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Kos AU, Non-Linear Narrative, kumpulan cerita pendek anak kos dan kuliah, seperti skit gitu lah
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicePlum/pseuds/RicePlum
Summary: Temukan petualangan para makhluk-makhluk penghuni kos-para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menjalani hidup penuh nano-nano!





	1. Episode 0. Characterization

**Author's Note:**

> repost dari FFN ^^v (ada di wattpad juga tapi originalnya di FFN) dengan username yang sama

Judul: HQ! Kos & Universitas AU

Author: RicePlum

Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance, Friendship (iye semua aja)

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

Warning: genderbend, humor garing, fanfic ini merupakan buah dari keisengan yang fatal, bahasa yang tidak baku, berformat seperti skit (?), stereotip, mohon maaf jika ada ke-tidak akurat-an

* * *

**Episode 0. Characterization**

* * *

_Ini adalah sekumpulan cerita mengenai para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang penuh dengan ceria warna persahabatan, percintaan, kegagalan, keikhlasan dan kegejean_

* * *

**Kosan Karasuno:**  kosan campuran. Induk semangnya, Take-chan yang baru-baru ini menikah sama Ukai (pemilik toko klontongan setempat), jadi untuk sementara kosan ditinggalin dulu karena mereka lagi  _honeymoon_. Kosannya terdiri dari dua lantai. Karena campuran, wilayah cowok dan cewek terpisah jelas (ada pintu yang bisa dikunci). Tapi  _common room_ -nya ada satu, tempatnya bersosialisasi dan mengakrabkan diri sesama anggota kosan. ada dapur umumnya juga, kompor dan kulkas dipake bersama, disediain sama Take-chan. Dibelakang kosan ada banyak pohon mangga dan jambu, yang mau nyolong silakan.

Anggota:

**Daichi:**  semester 5 di fakultas teknik jurusan teknik sipil. Di kosan secara  _de facto_  menjadi pemimpin yang memastikan tidak ada tindak kriminal atau asusila. Apalagi selagi ditinggal Take-chan dan Ukai-kun yang lagi bulan madu ke Bali (plus Ukai-kun bilang pen  _diving_  di Wakatobi). Di kampus adalah sosok lelaki pekerja keras dan berjiwa pemimpin, koti angkatan dan sebuah mata kuliah (isi disini), menjabat sebagai koordinator kaderisasi di BEM fakultas teknik. Katanya pen nyalon jadi gubma tapi mikir-mikir kalo nanti kuliahnya bakal terbengkalai.  **Kondisi asmara: dia resmi pacaran sama Suga sejak semester 3.**

**Suga** **:**  semester 5 di FKIP jurusan PG-PAUD. Sosok wanita keibuan yang menjadi partner dalam menjaga keamanan kosan. Bagaikan seorang  _holy mother_. Hobi masak-masak dan ngebangunin anak-anak pagi-pagi (kecuali yang habis begadang ngerjain laporan—dan emang butuh banget tidur cem Daichi, Asahi, Tanaka, Tsukki dan Yama). Gosipnya si mbak ini idaman di kampusnya yang ceweknya bejibun tapi cowoknya dikit. Si mbak ini ngga aktif-aktif amat sih di organisasi kampus, meskipun kalo diminta  _volunteer_  biasanya dia mau aja.  **Kondisi asmara: dia resmi pacaran sama Daichi sejak semester 3, pas semester 2 Asahi ngaku naksir dia, tapi ya begitu lah. Daichi yang menang.**

**Asahi:**  semester 5 di fakultas teknik jurusan teknik sipil. Di kosan adalah sahabat sejati dengan Daichi dan Suga, tapi sedihnya suka dikira satpam kosan sama tetangga. Cowo teknik tinggi kekar jenggotan, tapi sebetulnya berhati rapuh :( . Karena kebengisan Daichi, terpaksa jadi koti matkul yang dosennya  _killer_  dan nge-asdos praktikum yang dosennya juga  _killer_  (kata Daichi demi kebaikan sendiri kok :) ).  **Kondisi asmara: udah pacaran sama Noya sejak semester 4. Pas semester 2 nembak Suga tapi Suga masih galau, ujung-ujung ditolak juga #duniainikejam:(**

**Noya** **:**  semester 3 FKIP jurusan sendratasik. Ciwi  _umild*_  yang suka bikin heboh di kos dan bikin pertunjukan gratis  _because_  jurusannya. Meski udah kuliah masih sering dikira anak SMP karena pendek dan imutnya. Di kampus udah ikut magang BEM dan organisasi olahraga, anaknya asik. Ngakunya suka sama Asahi, tapi lebih sering diantarin ke kampus sama Tanaka, soalnya suka malu-malu kalo Asahi.  **Kondisi asmara: udah naksir sama Asahi sejak pandangan pertama, nembak, diterima sama Asahi pas semester 2. Anehnya lebih akrab sama Tanaka.**

**Tanaka:**  semester 3 fakultas teknik di jurusan teknik mesin. Tampang preman, kepala botak dan kelakuan amburadul tapi sebetulnya perhatian dan setia kawan (u3u), berkat gemblengan sadis dari Daichi selama LKMM. Rajin organisasi, sekarang menjabat jadi anggota departemen relasi di hima jurusan dan UKM olahraga. Kalo lagi teori suka nyesel masuk teknik mesin, tapi kalo udah masuk bengkel ngga mau keluar.  **Kondisi asmara: jomblo. Sedang galau karena naksir seseorang yang tidak terjangkau, tapi juga lagi ditaksirin orang yang tak pernah disadarinya :(** **deket sama Noya Cuma bro-sis saja.**

**Kageyama:**  semester 1 FKIP jurusan penjaskes. Baru masuk ke kosan udah ribut sama Hinata, soalnya awalnya dia ngga tau kalo kosan itu campuran, jadi adu nyolot. Maba yang minta diunyel sama seniornya, soalnya tampangnya ngga nyante. Baru semester 1 udah gabung di UKM olahraga tapi doi ngga ada pikiran bakal jadi mahasiswa aktif organisasi.  **Kondisi asmara: sedang men-sortir perasaannya ke Hinata.**

**Hinata** **:**  semester 1 FKIP jurusan penjaskes. Ciwi imut ceria yang selalu diberi cobaan oleh Kageyama, mulai dari adu mulut sampe dilempar sana sini. Doi ngga kapok, dia harus bisa temenan sama Kageyama. Karena selain Kageyama adalah teman seangkatan, ada ancaman juga dari Daichi. Baru semester 1 tapi temannya di kampus banyak, sampe yang beda jurusan juga ada. Gabung di UKM olahraga juga, ketemu Kageyama lagi. emang jodoh.  **Kondisi asmara: kayaknya suka sama Kageyama, tapi Kageyama suka serem jadi Hinata takut**.

**Tsukishima:**  semester 1 fakultas kedokteran di jurusan kedokteran gigi. Si anggota kosan yang apatis tapi mulutnya kayak cabe, ngga mau bersosialisasi sama temen sekosan (Daichi elus-elus dada). Bertekad jadi mahasiswa kupu-kupu, milih fakultas kedokteran ngikutin kakaknya yang juga kedokteran, tapi kakaknya di pendidikan dokter, doi milihnya gigi soalnya lebih bergengsi. Hinata kasian sama calon pasiennya kelak.  **Kondisi asmara: udah jadian sejak SMA sama Yamaguchi.**

**Yamaguchi** **:**  semester 1 fakultas kedokteran jurusan ilmu keperawatan. Awalnya rada ragu dengan pilihan Tsukki yang masuk ke kosan campuran, tapi ngikut aja demi DEMI BARENGAN TSUKKI. Sungguh ciwi  _follower_ , masuk kedokteran juga buat ngikutin Tsukki, tapi ngga lolos di kedokteran gigi. Untungnya lolos di pilihan keduanya, perawat. Rada pemalu dan pendiam, meskipun bisa agresif kalo keadaan memungkinkan (ketularan mulut cabenya Tsukki misalnya).  **Kondisi asmara: udah jadian sejak SMA sama Tsukki.**

* * *

**Kosan Aoba Johsai/Seijo:**  ini kosan cowok yang seperti pada umumnya—ya dihuni sama cowok-cowok. Model kosan kayak kos-kosan biasa (gua bayanginnya sih kayak apartemen jepang gituh). Sementara itu, tepat di depan kos-kosan ini, ada sebuah rumah yang dikontrakin cewek-cewek bermuka bidadari tapi berkelakuan kayak setan.

Anggota:

**Oikawa** **:**  semester 5 FISIP jurusan ilmu pemerintahan. Awalnya ngontrak tepat di depan kosan seijo, demi supaya tetap tinggal di dekat Iwa-chan, temannya sejak kecil. Dua semester awal bareng Makki aja, temennya Matsun yang temannya Iwa-chan. Mbak-mbak cantik jelita dari FISIP dan anaknya populer. Doi juga berkharisma, menjabat ketua himpunan jurusan dan rajin nge- _volunteer_. Meskipun begitu, orang-orang pada ngga tau kalo aslinya Oikawa tuh sampah.  **Kondisi asmara: udah pacaran sama Iwa sejak SMA.**

**Iwa-chan:**  semester 5 fakultas teknik di jurusan teknik lingkungan. Temen sejak kecilnya Oikawa. Samson kekar perkasanya kosan cowok seijo yang cowok secowok-cowoknya (?). awalnya doi mau masuk jurusan teknik yang lain, tapi ganti ke teknik lingkungan karena pengen bikin lelucon: kan ngurusin sampah kek Oikawa #kmjhtmz:( #alasanmugkmutumz:( .  **Kondisi asmara: udah pacaran sama Oikawa sejak SMA. Kadang nyesel sama pilihannya itu.**

**Hanamaki** **:**  semester 5 fakultas kehutanan. Awalnya dikenalin ke Oikawa yang nyariin temen ngontrak, kebetulan doi emg lagi nyari kontrakan. Tipe mahasiswi asik yang suka meme dan merupakan wanita stronk. Paling seneng nyari sampel ke hutan. Meskipun begitu, kadang suka  _henshin_  jadi mamaknya Oikawa kalo Oikawa mulai ngga waras dan Iwa-chan lagi ngga ada di lokasi.  **Kondisi asmara: pacaran sama Matsun sejak semester 3.**

**Matsukawa:**  semester 5 fakultas kehutanan. Temen sekosan Iwa-chan yang suka nongkrongan bareng pake kutang duang dan bulu ketek menari-nari. Teman seangkatan Makki, katanya doski suka sama ciwi stronk ituh. Seneng-seneng aja sih masuk hutan, tapi doi lagi mikirin buat tugas akhir mendem di lab ajah.  **Kondisi asmara: pacaran sama Makki sejak semester 3.**

**Kyotani:**  semester 3 fakultas teknik jurusan teknik lingkungan. Pas semester 1 suka ngilang-ngilang dan tipe yang emg minta digampar sama senior sampai akhirnya dia dibantai habis-habisan sama Iwa-chan pas makrab dan LKMM—Kyoken pun hormat sama Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan aja.  **Kondisi asmara: baru aja pacaran di semester 3 ini sama Yahaba.**

**Yahaba** **:**  semester 3 fakultas farmasi. Diajakin ngontrak bareng Oikawa, senior dari FISIP yang tetiba aja nyamperin dia, ya udah deh Yahaba juga nyari kontrakan. Ciwi yang wajahnya lucu dan imut tapi bisa jadi galak banget kalo kesenggol.  **Kondisi asmara: baru aja pacaran sama Kyoken.** _ **Surprisingly**_ **, dia yang nembak.**

**Watari:**  semester 3 fakultas ekonomi di jurusan akuntansi. Rambutnya udah botak sejak OSPEK. Semua orang bingung kenapa Watacchi masih jomblo di jurusan yang langka cowoknya.  **Kondisi asmara: JOMBLO.**

**Kindaichi:**  semester 1 fakultas pertanian di jurusan agribisnis. Si anak baru kemaren sore yang sangat polos sampe-sampe Iwa dan Matsun ngga tega ngerjain dia di kos. Suka diejek kepala bawang jadi kindaichi cedih :( . Dia ada permusuhan aneh sama Kageyama dari FKIP.  **Kondisi asmara: lagi pedekate sama Kunimi.**

**Kunimi** **:**  semester 1 FISIP di jurusan administrasi bisnis. Diajakin ngontrak bareng Oikawa, senpainya waktu SMA. Kebetulan die juga masuk FISIP ngikutin si Oikawa. Ciwi yang ngga mau repot dan pasif. Tapi cukup agresif soal Kindaichi (yang dia taksirin) dan Kageyama dari FKIP (yang dia musuhin).  **Kondisi asmara: lagi dipedekatein sama Kindaichi. Doi padahal udah membuka pintu lebar-lebar dari SMA.**

* * *

**Kosan Nekoma:**  terbagi jadi dua, kosan Nekoma I yang merupakan kosan cewek dan kosan Nekoma II yang merupakan kosan cowok. Kedua kosa ini masih satu gang, palingan kepisah 4 rumahan doang. Ini adalah hasil keisengan kakek Nekomata yang iseng beli rumah lagi (saat dia sudah ngekosin kosan Nekoma I). Karena lelah tinggal di kosan yang penghuninya cewek-cewek (yang cerewet) maka sekarang kakek Nekomata tinggal di kosan Nekoma II, yang kondisinya kayak kosan cowok pada umumnya. Kalo kosan Nekoma I wujudnya kayak rumah kontrakan gitu, tapi katanya kosan.

Anggota:

**Kuroo:**  semester 5 fakultas kedokteran jurusan ilmu gizi. Ketua suku kosan nekoma cowok yang punya bed hair parah tapi menjadikan dia  _cool_  dan ganteng. Aslinya sih  _nerd_  dan mahasiswa teladan. Tapi dia juga tukang provokasi dan tukang gossip (asik nih diajakin demo). Menjabat sebagai koordinator litbang BEM fakultas kedokteran, ngga mau jadi gubma soalnya pengen lulus cepat.  **Kondisi asmara: sekarang pacaran sama Kenma—temennya sejak kecil, sejak doi semester 3. Dulu pacaran sama Yaku pas semester satu tapi putus sebelum semester 1 selesai.**

**Kai:**  semester 5 FKIP jurusan pendidikan matematika.  _Basically_  menjaga kosan kalo-kalo  _antics_ -nya Kuroo mengarah kearah kriminalitas atau penyimpangan secara umum. Sangat waras sampe kepalanya tetep plontos sejak OSPEK. Aktif yang sewajar-wajarnya saja di organisasi kampus dan berniat untuk cepet-cepet lulus. betewe doi ngajar les anak-anak SD habis kuliah  **Kondisi asmara: jomblo** _ **until**_ **halal.**

**Yaku** **:**  semester 5 fakultas kedokteran jurusan ilmu gizi. Mamah kucing di kosannya, penjaga ketertiban sampe di kos cowok dan memastikan ngga ada perilaku penyimpangan mengarah kriminalitas atau asusila di kedua kos. Senior yang ditakuti karena kesadisannya sebagai anggota kaderisasi pas makrab dan LKMM, kebalikan dengan Kuroo yang malah mendulang popularitas (sebagai tim medis). Kini dia menjabat sebagai anggota divisi litbang di BEM fakultas kedokteran, iya, jadi anak buahnya Kuroo.  **Kondisi asmara: lagi dipedekatein sama Lev, doi tsundere jadi jalannya Lev agak kurang mulus. Dulu pacaran sama Kuroo pas semester 1, tapi putus sebelum semester 1 selesai.**

**Taketora:**  semester 3 fakultas teknik jurusan teknik mesin. Si  _Mohawk_  berisik dan suka bikin temen-temen kakek Nekomata yang lagi berkunjung jantungan (karena penampakannya). Ngakunya suka gugupan kalo ngomong sama cewek, makanya jomblo. Tapi ngga masalah tuh ngomong ama ciwi-ciwi nekoma I (fuku: :/). Tingkat keberisikannya meningkat kalo laporan menumpuk.  **Kondisi asmara: kayaknya deket sama Fuku? Tapi ngaku jomblo? Tapi deket sama Fuku? :\**

**Kenma** **:**  semester 3 fakultas MIPA di jurusan fisika. Jarang keluar kamar kalo di kos, soalnya mendem main game kalo ngga ada tugas. Baru bakal keluar kalo diseret Kuroo. Pinter minta ampun (IP menjanjikan di dua semester awal—padahal tergolong mahasiswa yang nyesel masuk jurusannya), tapi kayak ngga niat hidup. Bersumpah jadi mahasiswa kupu-kupu, paling males kalo udah diceramahin Kuroo soal 'mahasiswa-harus-aktif-di-organisasi'.  **Kondisi asmara: pacaran sama Kuroo—temennya sejak kecil. Langsung dipacarin sama Kuroo pas doi baru masuk kuliah.**

**Fukunaga** **:**  semester 3 fakultas MIPA di jurusan biologi. Ciwi pendiam yang ngga banyak omong, tapi kerjaan beres (kesayangan bingits). Padahal kepalanya penuh dengan humor-humor receh. Sebenernya juga lagi  _screaming inside_  kalo lagi stress, tapi ngga pernah ada yang tau.  **Kondisi asmara: tak peduli.**

**Inuoka:**  semester 1 fakultas MIPA di jurusan biologi. Maba yang ceria  _and a very good boi_. Merasa sangat beruntung seniornya ngekos di tempat yang ( _technically_ ) sama, jadi gampang mau pinjam laporan :3c.  **K** **ondisi asmara: lagi pedekate ala anak esempe unyuk sama Shiba.**

**Shibayama** **:**  semester 1 fakultas ekonomi jurusan manajemen. Sebagai satu-satunya anggota yang tergolong'lapang' di kosan cewek, jadi merasa wajib memperhatikan anggota yang lain. Karena itu dia disayang ama Yaku.  **Kondisi asmara: lagi pedekate ala anak esempe unyuk sama Inuoka.**

**Lev:**  semester 1 fakultas ilmu budaya di jurusan sastra rusia. Sebagai anak baru yang bersemangat menjalani kehidupannya sebagai mahasiswa, anggota-anggota yang lain harus selalu ngawasin agar anak polos ini ngga salah langkah. Sebagai blasteran rusia, pertanyaan yang doi udah kenyang dengernya adalah: 'lu kan orang rusia ngapain belajar sastra rusia'. Doh, sebetulnya doi mah ngga bisa bahasa rusia, dan sementang orang rusia, trus ngga boleh gitu dia ngambil sastra rusia?! (pake urat).  **Kondisi asmara: lagi berusaha keras pedekate sama mbak galak nan tsundere, Yaku.**

* * *

**Kosan Dateko:**  kosan yang terdiri atas dua rumah: terbagi menjadi kosan cowok dan kosan cewek yang berdampingan dan dipisahkan oleh pagar yang tinggi. Penghuni kedua kosan sudah sangat akrab bagaikan  _brother_ dan  _sister_  (atau kalo mau bikin skandal lain, terserah) dan juga dengan anehnya selalu diisi oleh mahasiswa teknik, kecuali satu orang untuk tahun ajaran ini.

Anggota:

**Kamasaki:**  semester 5 fakultas teknik jurusan teknik mesin. Seorang lelaki  _umild_  yang menjalani hidup dengan serius dan bermotto 'dimana ada niat disitu ada jalan'. Hm, ini juga termasuk soal cewek ;) oleh karena itu, dia jadi anggota divisi infokom di BEM fakultas teknik.  **Kondisi asmara: sedang melemparkan kode ke Moniwa, sayangnya si mbak ngga respon.**

**Moniwa** **:**  semester 5 fakultas teknik jurusan teknik kimia. Ciwi yang suka khawatiran dan meskipun keliatan lemah tapi beneran pengen ngelindungin kamuh :') stronk dong karena kuliah di teknik. Doi juga koordinator infokom di BEM fakultas teknik.  **Kondisi asmara: bertekad buat jomblo** _ **until**_ **halal. Ngga sadar lagi dipedekatein dua cowok.**

**Sasayan:**  semester 5 fakultas teknik jurusan teknik mesin. Ngga ada yang pernah manggil nama aslinya, doi sudah lelah ngingatin orang-orang soal nama aslinya. Menjabat sebagai anggota divisi infokom di BEM fakultas teknik ( _see what I did there lmao_ ). Sedang khawatir tentang dia yang disebut 'om-om' dan 'tempelan Kamasaki dan Moniwa'.  _Hell naw_.  **Kondisi asmara: sedang melemparkan kode ke Moniwa, sayangnya si mbak ngga respon.**

**Futakuchi** **:**  semester 3 fakultas teknik di jurusan teknik sipil. Seorang ciwi yang lepas bebas setelah masuk kuliah (tapi tetep mesti rutin nelpon dan pulkam—titah orang tua). Tukang provokasi dan lumayan bermulut pedas, belum lagi kelakuannya yang suka asal-asalan, bikin stress seniornya yang jadi asdos praktikum yang diambilnya semester ini. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ciwi berambut baday ini masuk teknik (ngga ada muka), gosipnya karena mau me-rebel dari ortu sih.  **Kondisi asmara: baru aja jadian sama Aone pas semester 2. Gosipnya karena '** _ **witing tresno jalaran soko kulino'**_

**Aone:**  semester 3 fakultas teknik di jurusan teknik sipil. Sang raksasa buto ijo tanpa alis yang pendiam. Mukanya serem asli, bahkan masih sering nakutin temen-temen sekosannya, apalagi kalo doi tiba-tiba nongol. Selalu sepaket dengan Futakuchi. Sebuah insiden melibatkannya dengan seorang senior yang semester ini jadi asdos praktikumnya, yang membuat senior itu sedikit (sedikit) pingin bales dendam sama doski. Apa daya doi mengeluarkan aura  _intimidation_  yang terlalu kuat, kasian senior tersebut (kata Moniwa).  **Kondisi asmara: baru aja jadian sama Futakuchi pas semester 2. Gosipnya karena '** _ **witing tresno jalaran soko kulino'**_

**Sakunami** **:**  semester 1 fakultas teknik di jurusan teknik kimia. Imut-imut pendek kecil beralis tebal, tidak ada yang nyangka spesies se-kyut ini bakal ada di fakultas semacam fakultas teknik. Sayangnya malah disabot sama seorang makhluk dari fakultas pertanian masalahnya (yang ngga kekurangan ciwi itu).  **Kondisi asmara: dijodohin sama Kogane. Ngga tau beneran mau atau ngga.**

**Koganegawa:**  semester 1 fakultas pertanian jurusan agribisnis. Berhubung anak-anak kosan dateko pada anak teknik, awalnya Kamacchi dan Sasayan ngga percaya anak ini temen sekosan baru. Kirain anak hilang. Anak yang bersemangat menjalani kehidupan kuliah barunya, berhubung senpainya pada sibuk semua, Saku berbaik hati menuntun doski yang mirip salah satu karakter  _angry birds_.  **Kondisi asmara: dijodohin sama Saku. Ngga tau beneran mau atau ngga.**

* * *

**Kosan Shiratorizawa:**  sebuah kosan mewah dan elit— _false advertising_. Dulu memang kosan elit, tapi kemudian kakek Washijo—si pemilik kosan—ngga peduli lagi sama duit karena doi udah tua, lalu membanting murah harga kosan yang besar dan berfasilitas cukup lengkap ini. Yah, AC dan tipi di kamar masing-masing sih udah rusak, dan kalo mau dibaikin ya harus bayar biaya listrik tambahan. Tapi kakek Washijo kasih harga murah untuk kosan yang kamar mandinya di dalam kamar masing-masing,  _common room_  sekaligus dapur bersama yang sudah lengkap kompor sama kulkas dan tipi, kosan besar yang bagus dan  _instagramable_ , wifi kenceng—suatu hal yang patut disyukuri para maruk bermodal tipis.

Anggota:

**Ushijima:**  semester 5 fakultas pertanian di jurusan agroekoteknologi. Seorang lelaki yang tamvan dan mahasiswa teladan di kampusnya,  _somehow_  memiliki obsesi yang aneh terhadap seorang ciwi cantik dari FISIP jurusan ilmu pemerintahan. Sangat serius dan sampai-sampai rada  _awkward_  gitu kalo bersosialisasi, padahal banyak yang kagum sama dia. Dia juga ketua himpunan  _by the way_ , nyalon karena doi emang pengen jadi agen perubahan dan orang-orang milih dia karena kagum/naksir.  **Kondisi asmara: manusia bermasalah yang suka ngejar-ngejar pacar orang—siapa lagi kalo bukan Oikawa. Tapi dia baik ke Shirabu.**

**Semi** **:**  semester 5 FKIP di jurusan pendidikan bimbingan dan konseling. Di balik eksteriornya yang terlihat serius, ciwi ini  _hot-headed_ , suka marah-marah dan menjadi sipir di kosannya. Kalo ada yang kedapatan lagi bertingkah, bersiap aja menerima ceramahan 5 jam dari ciwi ini. Tapi interiornya, sebenernya ciwi ini cuma peduli sama kamu kok :').  **Kondisi asmara:** _ **somehow**_ **mau pacaran sama Tendou. Katanya sih pas semester 1 dia suka sama Ushi, tapi nyerah.**

**Tendou:**  semester 5 FKIP jurusan sendratasik. Kayaknya ada yang aneh sama kepalanya orang ini, dan temen-temennya udah pada capek nyaranin dia buat konsultasi ke dokter. Gahol tapi kayak ngga niat nyelesein kuliahnya. Pas awal semester doi kehabisan kosan dan bingung mau tinggal dimana, sampai kakek Washijo ngasih dia tempat tinggal ( _spot_  di kosan).  **Kondisi asmara: pacaran sama Semi karena mbak itu asik digodain.**

**Leon:**  semester 5 FKIP jurusan sendratasik. Orang yang baik banget, meskipun badannya gede. Cukup  _omoshiroi_  memikirkan cowo ini kuliah di jurusan sendratasik.  **Kondisi asmara: …katanya sih, suka sama seseorang di kos… tapi doi ngga mau ngaku…**

**Hayato:**  semester 5 FKIP di jurusan pendidikan sosiologi. Orang baik #2,  _basically_  itulah dia. Baik banget. Saking baiknya kadang suka di- _bully_  (iya dunia emang kampret).  **Kondisi asmara: JOMBLO KUADRAT.**

**Shirabu** **:**  semester 3 FISIP di jurusan administrasi bisnis. Ciwi yang  _refined_  tapi sebenarnya cukup gampang diprovokasi. Dia suka sama Ushijima, yang membuat ciwi ini ngekos di kosan shiratorizawa, apa daya si senpai itu… ya begitulah.  _Somehow_  suka bikin Semi kesel dan suka nge- _bully_  Tsutomu, yang dimatanya suka gangguin Ushijima.  **Kondisi asmara: jatuh cinta setengah mati sama Ushijima. Ngga sadar kalo obsesinya hampir ngga sehat.**

**Taichi:**  semester 3 fakultas ekonomi jurusan akuntansi. Cowo ganteng yang sepertinya Cuma senyum dua kali setahun. Suka bikin Tendou kesel, katanya sih gara-gara doi suka nyerobot  _bandwidth_  wifi kos.  **Kondisi asmara: suka ngegodain Shirabu, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apakah cowok ini serius.**

**Tsutomu:**  semester 1 fakultas pertanian di jurusan agroekoteknologi. Berhubung satu kos sama seniornya di kampus, jadilah doi suka deket-deket Ushijima, yang malah bikin Shirabu kesel, jadinya doi suka di- _bully_  sama mbak-mbak itu . Untung ada senior baik macam Leon. Tendou dan Hayato yang suka ngebelain. Tendou suka rambut mangkoknya dan berharap doski ngga akan nyadar kalo rambutnya itu culun.  **Kondisi asmara: dia masih kecil, ngga boleh pacaran (kata Tendou).**

* * *

**Kosan Fukurodani:**  nama kosan ini diambil dari nama gangnya. Alkisah di gang ini Cuma ada dua kosan, yang pas berhadap-hadapan. Yang satu kosan cowok dan yang satunya kosan cewek. Kedua kosan ini memiliki persamaan, yaitu para penghuninya yang kuliah dijurusan yang merampok jam tidur (sehingga penghuninya dijuluki burung hantu, dan  _self-proclaimed leader_ -nya memang  _suspriciously_  mirip seekor burung hantu). Selain itu, kedua kosan ini diisi orang-orang yang cukup nano-nano*, meskipun mereka punya satu  _common goal_ , jinakkan si  _self-proclaimed leader_  kalo udah emo. Bikin susah orang aja.

Anggota:

**Bokuto:**  semester 5 fakultas pertanian di jurusan peternakan. Yap, dialah si  _self-proclaimed leader_. Sudah semester tua tapi kelakuan masih kayak anak-anak, bikin temen-temen sekosnya dan ciwi-ciwi kosan depan harus selalu pasang mata buat ngawasin anak ini. Tipe yang lebih suka praktek daripada ngeteori di kampus. Tapi kalo capek ngerjain laporannya, sifat  _manchild_ -nya bakal kambuh. Pawangnya yang paling jitu adalah mbak-mbak cantik yang tinggal di kosan depan. Biarpun kekanakan gini, doi tetap aktif di kampus, misalnya ikutan UKM olah raga dan ikut PKM ternak lele gitu di jurusannya.  **Kondisi asmara: masih dalam tahap pedekate ke Akaashi, meskipun cewek itu udah kasih lampu hijau. Katanya Bo takut ditolak (tendang).**

**Konoha** **:**  semester 5 fakultas farmasi. Mbak-mbak bermata sipit yang pintar—tapi ngga pintar-pintar amat, cantik—tapi ngga cantik-cantik amat, jago masak—tapi ngga jago-jago amat, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya….. **Kondisi asmara: katanya mau pedekate sama Washio. Ada gossip doi** _ **lowkey**_ **naksir Bokuto (kemudian Konoha mengamuk).**

**Saru:**  semester 5 fakultas kehutanan. Dosa apa anak ini sehingga harus menerima derita ejekan seperti: 'eh saru, kok keluar dari hutan' (BANTING MEJA). Sialnya karena bentuk bibirnya, orang-orang kira doi ikutan senyum-senyum kalo udah dibilangin gitu, padahal lagi mencak-mencak ngga karuan.  **Kondisi asmara: katanya doi pacaran sama Komi. Entah lah.**

**Komi** **:**  semester 5 fakultas teknik jurusan teknik kimia. Ciwi imut yang rambutnya undercut, biar gahol katanya. Padahal keliatan alay, soalnya rambut yang ngga dicukurnya panjang dan diikatnya tinggi-tinggi, supaya keliatan kalo setengah kepalanya botak, aneh banget njir.  **Kondisi asmara: katanya pacaran sama Saru. Entah lah.**

**Washio:**  semester 5 fakultas teknik jurusan teknik mesin. Galau karena juniornya pada takut karena wajahnya serem.  **Kondisi asmara: dipedekatein sama Konoha (yang mau muf on (Konoha mengamuk lagi)).**

**Akaashi** **:**  semester 3 fakultas kedokteran jurusan ilmu keperawatan. Mbak cantik jelita salah satu primadona kampus yang cukup diperhitungkan, apalagi di jurusannya sendiri. Meskipun tampangnya kayak ngga niat hidup, tapi jago makan. Jago menjinakkan Bokuto juga, kalo lagi kumat. Demi memiliki CV yang mantap, doi selalu berusaha aktif di organisasi kampus, yang kadang malah menjadi salah satu faktor yang bisa menyebabkan mbak ini mati muda, karena pusing membagi waktu kuliah, organisasi dan ngurusin Bokuto.  **Kondisi asmara: ciwi cantik ini suka sama Bokuto, tapi pengen Bokuto yang nembak, tapi kelakuan udah kayak istrinya Bokuto. Sunggu ciwi yang membingungkan.**

* * *

_Keterangan (apa deh):_

_*umild: berani ambil resiko, berani mati (rujukan: iklan rokok)_

_*nano-nano: pada enggak sama, berbagai jenis orang yang beda-beda sifatnya dijadiin satu di satu grup (rujukan: manis asam asin, rame rasanya~)_

_Trivia selanjutnya mengikuti chapter yang akan datang~_

* * *

 


	2. Episode 1. Lunch Time Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temukan petualangan para makhluk-makhluk penghuni kos-para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menjalani hidup penuh nano-nano. Episode 1: Lunch TIme Rush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repost dari FFN ^^v (ada di wattpad juga tapi originalnya di FFN) dengan username yang sama

 

Judul: HQ! Kos & Universitas AU

Author: RicePlum

Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance, Friendship (iye semua aja)

Character(s): mungkin disini yang utama Akaashi sama Matsun~

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

Warning: genderbend, humor garing, fanfic ini merupakan buah dari keisengan yang fatal, bahasa yang tidak baku, berformat seperti skit (?), stereotip, mohon maaf jika ada ke-tidak akurat-an

* * *

**Episode 1. Lunch Time Rush**

* * *

Kata dosennya Inuoka di kelas biologi umumnya, salah satu ciri makhluk hidup adalah memerlukan nutrisi. Nah, salah satu cara memenuhi nutrisi itu adalah makan. Manusia biasanya makan pagi, makan siang dan makan malam. Sebagai mahasiswa, terkadang makan siang itu paling krusial, karena bisa jadi hanya di jam itu mereka bisa makan (loh pas malam? Ya mager dong lol).

Kantin fakultas kedokteran terlihat ramai siang itu. Ya iya dong soalnya ini kan jam makan siang. Maka para mahasiwa yang mungkin belum sempat sarapan ini pun membanjiri tempat yang penuh dengan aroma-aroma lezat (kalo diperhatikan lagi sih, bisa jadi sumpek dan kotor juga kondisinya—tapi tenang, motto fakultas kedokteran adalah 'ngga usah sok nasihatin pasien kalo lu sendiri ngga bisa jaga kebersihan— _something like that_ ).

Salah satu dari manusia-manusia itu adalah Akaashi, si mbak berambut ikal pendek yang cantik jelita dari jurusan ilmu keperawatan. Hm, kira-kira si mbak cantik ini makan siangnya apa ya? ;)

"Mbak, nasi sotonya satu setengah porsi dong. Minumnya air putih," kata Akaashi pada salah satu mbak kantin.

"Laper ya, mbak?" Si mbak kantin basa-basi dulu. Akaashi hanya tersenyum sopan. Kalo Bokuto lihat, pasti udah ayan ditempat.

Akaashi duduk di salah satu meja. Sambil menunggu nasi sotonya, Akaashi mencomot beberapa gorengan yang tersedia dan beberapa kue yang tersaji.

* * *

-di kampus FISIP-

Ada sebuah scene yang lumayan  _omoshiroi_  di FISIP. Ada seorang cewek cantik berambut ikal panjang yang digadang-gadang sebagai bidadari kampus, yakni Oikawa, sedang menjerit-jerit di telpon.

"Aku pengen makan bareng Iwa-chan!" Jerit Oikawa ngga penting.

_"Duh, gue masih sibuk! Ini aja gue pengen sekip makan!"_  Balas Iwaizumi, yang berada di kampusnya sendiri, di fakultas teknik.

"Loohh, kok Iwa-chan mau sekip? Ngga boleh! Iwa-chan selalu marah-marah kalo aku mau sekip makan malam, padahal aku mau diet!" Lanjut Oikawa.

_"Tugas gue masih banyak geblek! Gue deadline nih!"_

"Makanya kalo ada tugas tuh langsung dikerjain! Supaya ngga nunggak! Kalo Iwa-chan ngga mau makan, aku juga ngga makan!"

_"Ini bukannya gue yang nunggak tugas keleus! Tugas gue emang banyak! Jangan bikin gue sakit kepala napa?"_

Oikawa menggembungkan pipinya (kek Iwaizumi bisa lihat aja) dan menggeram unyu, tidak membalas perkataan Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi sendiri juga diam selama beberapa saat. Kemudian terdengar suara grasak-grusuk di sisi Iwaizumi.

_"Lo mau gue jemputin?"_  Akhirnya terdengarlah suara pasrah Iwaizumi.

Senyum cantik (namun iblis) pun terkembang di wajah Oikawa.

"Oke!"

* * *

-kembali ke kantin FK-

Matsukawa, si mahasiswa fakultas kehutanan, lagi bingung kenapa dia nyasar di kantin fakultas kedokteran. Tadi sih dia nemuin temen, tapi terlanjur sampai jam istirahat, ya udah deh sekalian aja mamam disini aja.

"Mbak, ayam kremesnya, tambahin porsi nasinya ya mbak,"Matsukawa mesen dulu.

"Kok kayak ngga pernah liat ya mas?" Si mbak basa-basi. Agak tersipu-sipu juga. Mungkin Matsukawa lupa nyukur tadi pagi. Konon kata Hanamaki, jenggot tipisnya Matsukawa itu seksi dan bisa bikin kaum hawa menggila. Tapi pendapat itu bisa jadi subjektif.

Pas nyariin tempat duduk, barulah Matsukawa nyadar kalo kantin itu udah penuh. Tapi matanya yang ngantuk nge-spot meja yang mungkin bisa buat 4 orang, tapi hanya ada seorang cewek disana. Maka tanpa ragu dan ngga tau malu, Matsukawa memutuskan buat duduk disana.

"Boleh duduk disini?" Sebagai seorang  _gentleman_ , Matsukawa ijin dulu.

Si cewek yang lagi mengunyah kerupuk makaroni yang diduga dibubuhi MSG, mengangguk. "Boleh."

Matsukawa mencomot sebuah kue yang ada di toples sambil menunggu pesanannya. Hm, si cewek berambut ikal pendek ini pendiam.

* * *

-masih di kampus FK-

Kuroo sudah hampir selesai ngerjain urusannya di lab. Tapi sebelum keluar, si kucing garong ganteng ini mengeluarkan hapenya dari kantong jasnya untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Kenma, makan yuk," Kuroo menelpon TTM-nya sejak kecil, Kenma, yang kini lagi kuliah di jurusan fisika FMIPA.

_"Hm, aku udah makan,"_  kata Kenma diujung sana.

"Hoo, tumben rajin," kata Kuroo. "Makan apa?"

_"Tadi pagi kak Yaku bikin bekal buat kita semua. Eksperimen katanya. Tapi enak kok,"_  kata Kenma.

Maka Kuroo tetiba melotot sewot pada rekan sejurusannya itu, si cewek imut kecil mungil (ditendang Yaku) yang lagi beberes lab.

"Hoi, Yaku. Jangan jadiin Kenma jadi tikus percobaan napa," kata Kuroo.

"Hah? Apaan?" Tanya Yaku bingung.

"Lu kayak bisa masak aja."

_Somehow_ Yaku langsung ngerti arah pembicaraan Kuroo dan mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi pagi, maka Yaku pun ikut sewot. "Apaan sih? Gue bisa masak kok!"

"Hu, maca sih?" Kuroo sedang dalam mode rese.

" _Childish_  amat sih lo!" Kata Yaku, yang malah meladeni si kucing garong (sebuah ironi).

* * *

-ke kampus FMIPA bentar-

Kenma, si cewek imut berambut puding dan bermata mirip kucing, menutup telpon yang udah dianggurin Kuroo dan melanjutkan makan siangnya. Sebuah eksperimen yang dibuat oleh kakak tingkatnya yang udah seperti ibu di kosannya.

* * *

-kembali lagi ke kampus FK—

Di lingkungan laboratorium FK—di depan laboratorium tempat dua orang bernama Kuroo dan Yaku bertengkar—ada Yamaguchi, maba di jurusan ilmu keperawatan yang masih mendekam di lab fisiologi. Kebetulan memang sudah jam makan siang, tapi Yamaguchi masih beres-beres dulu habis praktikum. Meskipun begitu, sambil nyapu Yamaguchi menyempatkan diri untuk menelpon seseorang.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi menelpon teman sejak kecilnya yang juga kuliah di fakultas yang sama dengannya—Tsukishima. "Tsukki sudah di kantin? Sudah makan?"

" _Ngga di kantin sih,"_  jawab Tsukishima.  _"Tapi sudah makan._ "

"Makan apa?"

Ada  _pause_  sejenak, semacam Tsukishima lagi mikir mau jawab apa. " _… kamu sendiri sudah istirahat belum?"_  Tsukishima malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Eh? Belum sih, masih beresin lab—"

" _Tuh kamu sendiri belum makan. Makan gih, ntar kuliah lagi sore kan. Udah ya_ ," Tsukishima malah cepat-cepat menutup telpon, tidak membiarkan Yamaguchi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Yamaguchi cuma bisa menatap henponnya bingung.

_(Pergi ke sisi Tsukishima, iya, itu cowok tinggi kurus macam tiang listrik masih nongkrong di gazebo sekitar kampus. Pas dia jawab udah makan, maksudnya dia udah nyemil. Nyemil mi lidi rasa asin. Yamaguchi ngga perlu tau karena nanti pasti cewek itu bakal lari ngedatangin Tsukishima dan nyuruh makan nasi di kantin. Tsukishima lagi ngga selera makan)_.

* * *

-ke kampus FKIP—

Di suatu meja, berkumpul 3 orang penghuni kosan Shiratorizawa yang sama-sama kuliah di FKIP. Mereka adalah Leon, Hayato dan Tendou. Tendou datang belakangan dan langsung duduk aja disitu. Soalnya aneh kalo Leon duduk berdua aja sama Hayato.

"Dari mana? Kok ngga sama Leon?" tanya Hayato. Soalnya Tendou sama Leon kan satu jurusan, kan aneh kalo mereka ngga barengan, pikir Hayato. Tapi Leon dan Tendou ngga setuju.

"Memangnya kenapa saya harus barengan Leon? Saya ini setia sama Semi ya," kata Tendou dengan muka tersungging, bikin Leon pingin nampar mukanya.

"Semi sendiri mana? Belum keluar kelas?" tanya Leon.

"Hohoho, kalo bisa SemiSemi jangan makan bareng kita deh," kata Tendou. Leon sama Hayato pengen nanya 'kenapa' tapi kemudian mereka menyadari kalo Tendou cuma bawa air mineral 600 ml sama sebungkus pentolan 2000-an.

"Buset deh, itu tahu 2000-an cuma dapat empat woi," Hayato geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lo lagi seret ya? Kok gue kasian sih," Leon juga khawatir. Padahal sih mereka tau aja kalo Tendou itu makannya emang sedikit, cuma mereka kan jadi ngga enak. Dua porsi ayam lalapan tersaji di depan Leon dan Hayato tapi Tendou ngga mesen apa-apa. Dan Tendou bilang ngga usah ajak-ajak Semi soalnya nanti pasti Semi bakal cerewet.

Sayangnya, Semi punya insting keibuan yang cukup kuat. Dari kejauhan, tiga orang itu melihat muka premannya Semi celingak-celinguk nyari tempat duduk. Tepatnya nyari tempat duduk yang ditempati manusia berkepala merah, alias Tendou.

"Nunduk, nunduk! Jangan sampe keliatan!" Tendou memberi aba-aba. Sayangnya Leon dan Hayato ngga konek. Badannya Leon gede, dan Semi hapal bentukan rambutnya Hayato yang sok keren, jadi dengan cepat Semi mem- _spot_  mereka.

"Hoi," sapa cewek itu. "Tadi kayaknya gue liat ada merah-merah duduk sama kalian."

"Iya, Tendou-nya sembunyi di bawah meja," kata Hayato ember.  _Awas lo Hayato, ntar malam gue santet lo, jangan panggil gue setan merah kalo lo ngga muntah paku besok,_  batin Tendou kesel. Sebelum meja itu ditendang Semi, Tendou cepat-cepat naik ke permukaan.

"Ngapain lo?" Semi menyipitkan mata, keliatan  _intimidating_. Leon jadi tambah respek sama Semi.

"Pulpenku jatoh, hehe," Tendou ngeles bajay. "SemiSemi ngapain disini?"

"Hah, ya mau makan siang, lah," kata Semi heran.

"Hoo, ngga bareng temenmu yang di jurusan PAUD itu?"

"Lo ngga suka gue kesini?!"

Begitu keluar nada sewot dan mengancam itu, adalah  _cue_ supaya Tendou mengunci mulutnya.

"Lo makan apa?" dan keluar lagi pertanyaan Semi yang bikin Tendou keringat dingin. Pertanyaannya retoris sebenernya, soalnya Semi udah ngelirik sebotol air mineral 600 ml sama sebungkus pentolan 2000-an. Semi narik napas.

"Makan setengah porsi aja kenapa sih?" kata Semi. Sebetulnya Tendou tau kalo Semi itu cuma ngga mau kalo Tendou sampe ngga makan siang trus entar kelaperan. Ya, dibalik tampang preman dan seremnya Semi, cewek itu emang bener peduli sama kamu kok :')

Tapi masalahnya, Tendou emang makannya dikit dan dia lagi ngga pengen makan aja.

"Lagi kenyang~" Tendou ngeles.

"Emang lo habis makan apa?!"

"Kan sarapan tadi pagi banyak…" a.k.a nasi porsi normal, sayur bening, telor ceplok dan (sebiji) tempe goreng. Semi, Leon dan Hayato sama-sama geleng-geleng kepala.

"Lo makan setengah deh. Gue pesenin ya," Semi tetep kekeh nyuruh Tendou makan. Aih, andai Semi tau, dalam diam Leon sedang berharap dia yang diperhatiin gitu sama Semi (eh).

Tendou geleng-geleng macam anak kecil yang disuruh makan sayur.

"Ntar gue traktir lo es krim coklat gimana?" tawar Semi.

"Yaelah bukannya tadi Tendou bilang dia ngga mau makan? Kok malah ditawarin es krim sih?" Hayato gagal paham. Tapi—

"Ooohh, oke, oke. Janji ya!" Ternyata Tendou nurut. Mukanya persis kek anak kecil yang dijanjiin mainan sama mamahnya kalo dia mau makan. Hayato dan Leon makin gagal paham. Sementara Semi tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan pergi memesan ke mbak-mbak kantin.

Tapi yakin aja deh, nanti pasti Tendou ngga ngabisin. Dan Semi bakal maksa nyuapin. Kadang Leon dan Hayato bingung apa Tendou atau Semi lagi modus. Yang jelas setiap kali mereka terpaksa menyaksikan peristiwa bangke itu, rasanya mereka pengen banget nusuk Tendou pake garpu dan ngebotakin alisnya Semi.

* * *

Sebenarnya ada banyak peristiwa lagi di jam makan siang para mahasiswa ini. Misalnya di fakultas ekonomi, seorang cewek imut yang rambutnya diikat dua—padahal dia udah 18 tahun, namanya Shibayama, lagi bingung pengen ngajakin seseorang buat makan siang bareng. Tapi kakak tingkat tersayangnya udah repot-repot bikinin bekal dan Shiba pikir dia ngga mau ngebiarin seseorang ini kayak dilupakan (apanya? Kamu kebanyakan mikir nak :')).

Lalu ada lagi duo fakultas teknik, siapa lagi kalo bukan Kamasaki dan Sasayan, yang sibuk ngajakin bidadari mereka untuk makan siang. Si bidadari itu adalah mbak Moniwa yang kawaii jelita. Ada duet yang lain juga sih, seperti Tanaka dan Tora. Mereka juga udah cabut dari kampus untuk mencari ayam geprek yang yahud. Lupakan laporan praktikum mereka yang hampir dililit  _deadline_ , ngisi perut lebih penting.

Lalu ada Inuoka sendiri dari FMIPA biologi lagi bingung apakah pengen ngajakin Shiba makan siang bareng atau ngga. Pengen nelpon tapi takut ganggu (seandainya dia tau :')). Sampai akhirnya kakak tingkatnya yang dari jurusan dan kosan yang sama (tapi si kakak dari kosan cewek), yaitu Fukunaga, ngajakin dia makan siang bareng. Inuoka setuju karena dia emang ngga mau makan sendirian.

* * *

-mari kita intip kembali situasi kantin FK sebentar-

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah Akaashi ingin bertanya-tanya kenapa nasi sotonya belum datang juga, akhirnya mbak kantin datang menghampiri. Semangkuk nasi soto berporsi setengah lebih banyak dan sepiring ayam kremes plus tambahan nasi sepiring diletakkan diatas meja.

"Ini mbaknya," si mbak menyodorkan mangkuk soto ke Akaashi, "dan ini masnya," si mbak menyodorkan ayam kremes ke Matsukawa.

Dua makhluk berambut ikal itu mengunyah dalam diam. Kayaknya mereka ngga ada minat bersosialisasi. Eh tapi selesainya juga barengan, jadi sekalian aja bayarnya barengan.

"Saya nasi soto tambah setengah, air putih, 5 gorengan, 4 kue sama 2 bungkus makaroni mbak..." Kata Akaashi.

"Saya ayam kremes, tambah nasi, es teh, kue 3, rempeyek 3 bungkus sama makaroninya sebungkus..." Kata Matsukawa.

Akaashi dan Matsukawa lirik-lirikan. Tahu sama tahu aja deh. Kemudian mereka berpisah dengan baik-baik.

_"Sering-sering ya mbak, mas, biar saya banyak rejeki,"_  bisik si mbak dalam hati.

* * *

-HAPPY END-

* * *

_Trivia: mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang jurusan-jurusan random yang saya pilihkan buat tokoh-tokoh ini? (kalo ngga ngga papa) biar saya jelaskan:_

_Kenma (FMIPA Fisika): kok fisika? kenapa bukan ilmu komputer atau digital apa gitu? jadi ini tiba-tiba aja random di kepala saya kalo kenma kok keliatan cocok ya di jurusan fisika gitu? ngga tau kenapa. mungkin pengen bayangin Kenma bikin robot atau roket_

_Tendou (FKIP sendratasik): karena Tendou suka nonton film, ya udah 'tak masukin aja dia dijurusan seni. karena saya membasiskan beberapa jurusan ini di universitas saya (yang ngga ada jurusan perfilman) jadi saya masukin di satu-satunya jurusan seni-pendidikan sendratasik._

_Leon (FKIP sendratasik): karena meme. 'appears in many films' sambil nunjuk Leon. I took the chance and run with it (tidak bertanggung jawab)_


	3. Episode 2. Pencarian Kostum dan MUA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temukan petualangan para makhluk-makhluk penghuni kos-para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menjalani hidup penuh nano-nano. Episode 2: Pencarian Kostum dan MUA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repost dari FFN ^^v (ada di wattpad juga tapi originalnya di FFN) dengan username yang sama
> 
> (Maaaaffff saya lupa update >< rada sibuk bulan ini ><)

Judul: HQ! Kos & Universitas AU

Author: RicePlum

Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance, Friendship (iye semua aja)

Character(s): mungkin disini yang utama Nishinoya, Asahi, Suga sama Konoha~

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita ^^v

Warning: genderbend, humor garing, fanfic ini merupakan buah dari keisengan yang fatal, bahasa yang tidak baku, berformat seperti skit (?), stereotip, mohon maaf jika ada ke-tidak akurat-an

* * *

**Episode 2. Pencarian Kostum dan MUA**

* * *

"Ryuu!" seorang cewek pendek tapi suaranya super nyaring mengganggu ketenangan Tanaka yang lagi santey-santey di kasur. Padahal Tanaka lagi dengerin musik pake  _headset_ , tapi suara cewek itu selalu lebih nyaring.

"Uuy, apaan, mbak Yuu?" sahut Tanaka.

Nishinoya Yuu, si cewek mungil  _in question_ , menggeplak kepala botak Tanaka. "Ngga ada kerjaan? Temenin gue cari kostum yuk!"

Mukanya Tanaka jadi (T_T). "Sama gue lagi? Kenapa ngga sama kak Asahi aja sih?"

"Ngga mauuu ah. Lagian kak Asahi belum pulang," Nishinoya duduk di atas kasur dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya sambil bermuka sok imut.

-dururururu (suara motor)—

Suara motor bututnya Asahi (soalnya warisan bapaknya, yang udah beli motor baru yang keren jadi motor bututnya dikasih ke dia) terdengar memasuki pagar kos. Kamarnya Tanaka kan dekat sama pintu pagar, makanya bisa kedengaran. Tanaka langsung menarik tangan Nishinoya keluar kamar, turun ke lantai bawah, menuju parkiran kos. Tanpa peduli Nishinoya yang teriak-teriak macam monyet. Mereka pun ngintipin Asahi.

"Tuh, kak Asahi udah pulang," kata Tanaka. Sekali-kali boleh lah jadi  _wingman_ , lagian Tanaka emang udah gemes kok sama kelakuannya Nishinoya.

"T-t-tapi kan kak Asahi baru pulang!" bisik Nishinoya.

"Alah, kalo dimintain bantuan pasti mau kok," kata Tanaka. "Gue mau ngerjain tugas sama Tora!" Tanaka mendorong Nishinoya keluar dari persembunyian mereka lalu lari  _sprint_  menuju kosan temennya yang berambut  _Mohawk_  itu.

"RYUU GOBLOK LO NGGA AMBIL MOTOR?! LO MAU LARI KE KOSANNYA TORA?!" pekik Nishinoya nyaring banget.

"N-Noya? Kamu kenapa?" Asahi, yang ngga tau apa-apa tapi tiba-tiba Nishinoya nongol terus teriak-teriak, bertanya bingung. Nishinoya pun menyadari kalo keadaannya udah basah kuyup, jadi ya udah deh. Meskipun rada malu-malu gitu (biasanya ngga tau malu), Nishinoya mendekati Asahi.

"Eh, kak Asahi, bisa bantuin aku nyari kostum?" tanya Nishinoya. Ini cewek memang suka OOC kalo di depan taksirannya si mas Asahi. Tapi biasanya cepat pulih lagi kalo udah lewat waktu aklimatisasi (penyesuaian).

Dari raut mukanya Asahi, keliatan kalo dia rada ragu kalo mau keluar lagi, dia kan baru sampe kos. Masa mau pergi lagi. Tapi Asahi orangnya suka ngga enak-an, jadinya ngangguk deh.

"Oh, bisa. Sekarang?"

"Huh, kak Asahi kan baru aja pulang! Bilang enggak kek! Kak Asahi capek kan?!" eh, Nishinoya malah marah-marah. Lah, terus emangnya Asahi harus nolak ya? Asahi kan ngga suka nolak kalo ada yang minta tolong sama dia. Tapi di sisi lain, Nishinoya juga ngga suka kalo Asahi kayak gitu, jadi gampang dimanfaatin orang tau.

Untungnya Asahi punya tampang preman, jadinya ngga perlu khawatir kalo ada yang mau jahat sama dia. Paling yang jahat sama Asahi Cuma Daichi dan Sugawara yang udah kenal luar dalam sama Asahi.

"Uh… ngga apa-apa kok. Noya perlu cepat nyari kostumnya?"

"Iya sih! Tapi kan kak Asahi kan perlu istirahat dulu! Tadinya aku minta tolong sama Ryuu, tapi dia malah pergi ke kosannya Tora!"

"Eh? Tapi motornya Tanaka masih disini?" Asahi celingak-celinguk.

"Dia lari kesana."

_Tengah hari bolong panas-panas gini?_  Pikir Asahi. Tapi ya udah lah, kadang Tanaka suka sok-sok-an  _hardcore_  emang.

"Kalo gitu, pas sorean gimana? Aku ngga ada kuliah lagi habis ini," tawar Asahi, daripada makin debat yang aneh-aneh. Dan Nishinoya mengiyakan dengan hati gembira.

* * *

Maka pas jam setengah 3, Nishinoya mengetuk pintu kamar Asahi dengan semangat.

"Kak Asahi! Yuk pergi!" teriaknya. Ini untung aja Daichi lagi ada rapat BEM di kampus, jadi ngga ada yang ngomelin Nishinoya yang teriak-teriak sejak tadi.

Terdengar suara gedubrakan di dalam. Nishinoya jadi penasaran ada apa kah gerangan (kan ngga biasanya Asahi ribut-ribut—dia kan bukan Tanaka, Hinata atau Nishinoya sendiri yang suka heboh). Jadi cewek itu memutar kenop pintu Asahi dan  _surprisingly_  enggak dikunci oleh cowok jenggotan itu.

Dan terlihatlah Asahi yang lagi mengikat rambutnya yang lumayan panjang itu.

"Eh, sori, Noya. Tadi aku tidur siang dulu, aku ngga tau kamu mau ngajakin pergi jam segini," kata Asahi.

_Kenikmatan mana yang kau dustakan…_  batin Nishinoya sambil mengagumi rambut panjang Asahi yang ngga kalah indah sama rambutnya Sugawara. Nishinoya cengengesan begitu Asahi memandangnya heran.

Lalu mereka berdua turun ke parkiran kos sambil berbincang-bincang ('Kak Asahi kok ngga ngunci pintu padahal lagi bobo?' dijawab Asahi, 'ya soalnya kan Suga ngelarang, katanya biar bisa bangunin', dan Nishinoya merespon dengan 'oh').

"Aku bonceng ya," kata Asahi.

"Okee!" Nishinoya mengangkat tangannya. Versi  _inner_ -nya? Nishinoya loncat-loncat sambil teriak 'YES! YES!' senyaring monyet-monyet lagi musim kawin.

Motor butut Asahi pun melaju ke jalan besar, langsung menuju toko biasa Nishinoya menyewa kostum. Dan seperti biasa, Asahi selalu membawa motornya konstan 40 km/jam. Ngga kayak Nishinoya atau Tanaka yang  _constantly exceed the speed limits_. Dan karena kali ini Nishinoya bukan diboncengin Asahi buat ngampus (kan Nishinoya di FKIP tuh, yang ada  _dress code_ -nya, yaitu kemeja putih dan rok hitam buat ciwi-ciwinya), maka Nishinoya yang pake  _legging_  bisa santey duduknya ngangkang bukan miring macam tuan putri. Nishinoya ngga suka duduk kek gitu, meskipun memang dengan badannya yang pendek dia bisa seenak jidat menyilang kaki sambil duduk miring diboncengan.

"Omong-omong nyari kostum buat apa?" tanya Asahi, agak teriak soalnya mereka masih diatas motor.

"Buat pentas, tugas kuliah!" jawab Nishinoya, juga sambil teriak tapi kalo dibandingkan sama Asahi, jelas teriakan Nishinoya lebih nyaring. Bahkan sebetulnya biarpun dia ngga teriak, mungkin bakal tetap kedengaran.

"Oh, emang sering ya?"

"Hmm, sering dong! Namanya juga aku kuliah di jurusan sendratasik!" kata Nishinoya. "Kak Asahi ngga pernah lihat aku tampil ya?!"

"Eh, ngga pernah. Soalnya aku ngga tau…" jawab Asahi lemah, macam takut kalo Nishinoya tersinggung.

Padahal Nishinoya biasa-biasa aja. "Aku suka pentas di  _open space_  kampus kok! Ini aku mau cari kostum buat tampil minggu ini. Nanti aku kasih tau kapan deh, kak Asahi datang ya!"

"Oke…"

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka pun sampai di toko kostum itu. Nishinoya segera melompat turun dari motor dan langsung masuk ke dalam toko. Asahi menyusul dan melihat Nishinoya sudah ribut bertanya-tanya ke pengurus toko. Asahi ngeliatin aja, soalnya dia emang ngga ngerti sih. Nishinoya kemudian mengeluarkan henponnya dan mulai menyerocos dengan seseorang, yang ditangkap Asahi Cuma 'adanya warna hijau nih', 'cocok ngga?', 'cari lagi atau mau yang ini aja?'. Ya palingan Nishinoya ngobrol sama teman sekelompoknya kali ya ('berarti Nishinoya nari kelompok ya? Kirain sendirian', pikir Asahi). Agak lama juga si Nishinoya ngobrol dan jalan-jalan kesana kemari sama si pengurus toko, mungkin ada satu jam si Nishinoya menghilang dari wilayah pandang Asahi.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, Nishinoya pun selesai. Nishinoya menghampiri Asahi.

"Eh, ngga bawa apa-apa?" tanya Asahi,  _genuinely_  bingung.

"Enggak. Nanti kan mau  _fitting_  dulu sama yang lain. Baru dibawanya pas udah mau pentas," kata Nishinoya. Asahi berkata 'oh' pelan.

"Mbak Noya,  _fitting_ -nya mau besok?" tanya si pengurus toko saat Asahi dan Nishinoya mau meninggalkan toko.

"Iya, mbak! Besok siang ya!" jawab Nishinoya. Lalu Asahi merasa kalo si penjaga toko memandanginya lekat-lekat.

"Bapakmu ngga mirip sama kamu ya, mbak Noya," kata si penjaga toko.

-wuushh (suara panah yang menusuk ulu hati Asahi)—

Iya, entah karena tampangnya Asahi yang ketuaan atau apakah karena Nishinoyanya aja yang keliatan jauh lebih muda dari pada umurnya, orang-orang memang suka salah paham soal hubungan mereka. Asahi bahkan rada ngga berani nganterin Nishinoya ke kampusnya, setelah ada temannya Nisihinoya yang nuduh dia pedofil (fitnah itu fitnah! :( )

"Apaan sih, mbak. Kak Asahi ini teman kuliahku, bukan bapak atau apa," kata Nishinoya santey, lalu keluar dari toko, meninggalkan si pengurus toko memutih  _shock_.

"N—Noya…!" Asahi mulai merengek. Dasar cengeng.

"Ih, apaan sih, kak Asahi. Ngga usah baper kenapa sih," kata Nishinoya,  _kakkoi_  seperti biasa. Tapi Asahi ngga tau apa dia masih bisa tetap tenang atau ngga.

* * *

-beberapa hari kemudian, tepatnya dua hari sebelum pentasnya Nishinoya—

Sore setelah Sugawara baru pulang ngampus, tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh sesosok cewek berambut macam sigung kuning (maksudnya  _streak_ -nya itu warnanya kuning  _instead of_  putih) yang pendek kecil mungil. Yap, itu si Nishinoya.

"Noya, ngapain kamu?" tanya Sugawara bingung.

"Kak Suga, bisa  _make up_  kan?" Nishinoya berpose memohon di depan Sugawara.

Si mbak berambut putih tapi bukan uban itu tambah bingung. "Eh, maksudnya apa ya? Uuhh, kalo ngampus aku memang pake  _make up_  sih," Sugawara memain-mainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Mau ngga ngedandanin orang?" pinta Nishinoya.

"Eh?"

"Gini loh, kak Suga, dua hari lagi aku mau pentas. Ternyata  _make up artist_  yang udah di- _booking_  temanku tiba-tiba malah bilang ngga bisa. Temenku udah marah-marah, 'huh pasti gara-gara mau ngedandain penganten yang bayar lebih tinggi, dasar ngga professional!' dan kami ini udah kesana kemari nyari  _make up artist_  tapi ngga ada yang bisa atau ngga sesuai sama  _budget_. Jadi aku mau minta tolong ke kak Suga aja. Bisa ngga?" cerocos Nishinoya panjang lebar kayak kereta api. Cepat banget kayak ngga narik napas aja nih anak.

"Entar dibayar kok!" kata Nishinoya lagi.

Sugawara tersenyum bingung (ini mbak emang murah senyum sih). "Bukan masalah dibayarnya sih, Noya. Kamu pentas ada berapa orang?" tanya Sugawara.

"Eh, kita ada 5 orang," kata Nishinoya.

"Uumm, aku kan amatiran… ntar aku cariin temanku yang bisa bantuin ya?" kata si mbak yang punya tai lalat manis dibawah mata kirinya itu.

"Eh, mau berapa orang? Entar  _budget_ -nya gimana?"

"Tenang aja. Aku sih ngga usah dibayar juga ngga apa-apa, asalkan dikasih makan aja, hehehe," Sugawara cengengesan.

Mata Nishinoya jadi berkaca-kaca. Kenapa sih kakaknya yang satu ini baik banget.

"Makasih, kak Suga!" Nishinoya melompat-lompat semangat. Sugawara membalas dengan senyum lalu menyuruh Nishinoya untuk ngga berteriak-teriak dan melompat-lompat sore-sore begini. Ada penghuni kos yang lagi tidur siang, kayak Tsukishima misalnya.

* * *

Malamnya, Nishinoya yang main ke kamarnya Sugawara ikut-ikutan menempelkan telinganya ke ponsel Sugawara yang lagi nelpon. Sesuai dengan janjinya tadi sore, Sugawara mau cari bala bantuan untuk ngedandanin Nishinoya dan teman-temannya. Tentu saja Sugawara memulainya dari  _squad_  terdekatnya dulu.

"Yaku, dua hari lagi sibuk ngga?" tanya Sugawara pada temannya, Yaku yang ngekos dikosan Nekoma I.

" _Hm? Wah, aku nge-asisten praktikum. Kenapa?"_

_Huwaah, aku lupa kalo Yaku super sibuk,_  pikir Sugawara. "Hmm, gini, si Nishinoya lagi nyari  _make up artist_  nih, aku kira kamu bisa."

" _Hahahah_ ," terdengar suara tertawaan dari sisi Yaku, bikin Sugawara bingung. " _Suga, kamu lupa ya aku nih ngga pake_ make up _? Tega kamu, ih_." Lalu Yaku memakai suara sok merajuk. Coba kalo si kucing tinggi yang ngejar-ngejar dia itu yang dengar, pasti langsung meleleh ngga berbentuk.

Sugawara menepuk jidatnya. "Oh iya, lupa. Habis kok aku lihat  _selfie_ -mu kayak pake  _lipgloss_  sama  _blush on_  gitu."

" _Ya apa gunanya filter kan. Lagian kebanyakan fotoku diedit sama Lev_."

"Oke deh, aku cari bala bantuan lain.  _Bye_!" Sugawara menutup  _phone call_  wasapnya.

"Tadi kak Yaku ya? Kak Yaku ngga bisa ya?" tanya Nishinoya.

Sugawara mengangguk. "Iya. Tenang aja, masih banyak yang lain kok."

_Iya tenang aja, pasukannya Sugawara banyak_.

Lalu Sugawara menelpon temannya yang lain. Kali ini si mbak galak nan preman yang tinggal di kosan Shiratorizawa.

"Semi, bisa  _make up_?" tanya Sugawara ngga pake iklan.

" _Lo lagi ngejek gue, Suga?"_  jawab Semi di ujung sana.

"Hehe, ngga ya?" Sugawara tertawa cengengesan. "Adik tingkatku minta didandanin nih. Yang kuliah di sendratasik."

" _Loh, ngga cari_ make up artist _aja? Tendou sama Leon aja selalu pake_ make up artist."

"Ya,  _make up artist_ -nya tiba-tiba nge- _cancel_. Dua hari lagi nih, kasian kalo belum dapat."

" _Adik tingkat lo berarti adik tingkatnya Tendou sama Leon kan? Ntar gue tanyain mereka deh_."

"Makasih, Semi! Muah!" Sugawara mengirimkan cium jauh untuk Semi. Setelah ngobrol-ngobrol lagi sebentar, Sugawara menutup  _phone call_ -nya dan menoleh pada Nishinoya.

"Entar Semi minta bantuan ke Tendou atau Leon. Mereka kakak tingkatmu kan, Noya?"

"Ih, aku kan ngga akrab sama kak Tendou atau kak Leon. Dan jujur aja sih, aku males dekat-dekat mereka," Nishinoya menggerutu.

"Yah, tapi kamu kan lagi butuh nih. Ngga boleh pilih-pilih atau protes!"

* * *

Lalu besoknya, Sugawara lagi duduk-duduk di ind*mar*t yang baru-baru ada dibangun di lingkungan kampus FKIP bareng temennya, Semi. Mereka lagi nungguin Nishinoya yang masih latihan bareng kelompoknya.

"Gue ngga heran sih kalo tuh anak emang males dekat-dekat sama Tendou atau Leon. Yang satu  _creepy,_  yang satu kayak gorilla," kata Semi sambil menyeruput teh kotak.

"Jangan gitu dong. Kan yang butuh ngga boleh cerewet," kata Sugawara.

"Tapi gue kasih tau aja ya, si Tendou tuh suka rese kalo dimintain tolong."

Sugawara ngangguk-ngangguk aja sambil menyeruput teh botol rasa sakuranya. Dia rada ngga suka rasanya sih, tapi terlanjur beli (karena direkomendasiin Semi—Semi suka rasanya) jadi harus dihabisin deh. Tiba-tiba henpon Sugawara berdering.

"Halo? Yaku?"

" _Eh, gini Suga. Gue lupa bilang nih. Kan tadi malam abis lo nelpon gue, gue diajakin Kuroo beli martabak tuh, trus gue cerita soal_ make up artist _yang lo cari itu. Nah, kata Kuroo, temennya Bokuto ada yang rada jago_ make up _. Katanya minta tolong aja sama dia,"_  kata Yaku panjang lebar.

"Oh? Siapa?"

" _Ngg—Woi, Kuroo, siapa temennya Bokuto itu?_ " Yaku berteriak, sepertinya pada Kuroo yang ada di dekatnya. Suara Kuroo menyahut terdengar sayup-sayup. " _Namanya Konoha katanya, eh ini temennya Akaashi juga nih. Dia anak farmasi. Lo cari kontaknya sama Akaashi aja. Atau sekalian aja suruh Akaashi cariin nih anak._ "

"Hmm, oke deh. Ntar aku tanya ke Akaashi," kata Sugawara. Setelah basa-basi sebentar (ngga lama, rupanya Yaku lagi disela-sela praktikum—ada suara Kuroo teriak ke dia supaya berhenti nelpon), Sugawara menutup  _phone call_ -nya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Semi.

"Eh ini, Yaku bilang ada temennya Bokuto yang bisa bantuin. Ini aku mau minta bantuan Akaashi buat nyariin orangnya," kata Sugawara, lalu men- _tap_  profil wasapnya Akaashi.

" _Halo, kak Sugawara?"_  jawab Akaashi. Wah, Sugawara jadi lega ternyata Akaashi bisa ngangkat, kirain lagi praktik.

"Eh, halo, Akaashi. Gini, aku tau dari Kuroo, Konoha pintar  _make up_ ya?"

" _Kak Konoha? Ya, kak Konoha memang bisa macam-macam sih, tapi ngga jago-jago amat. Kalo_ make up _, dia ahlinya_ make up _mata, soalnya matanya sipit_ ," cerocos Akaashi.

"Oh oke, oke. Boleh ngga kalo aku ketemu dia? Aku pingin minta bantuan nih. Adik tingkatku, si Nishinoya mau ada pentas, perlu  _make up artist_. Boleh ngga?" tanya Sugawara.

" _Hmm, asalkan dibayar, kayaknya kak Konoha bakal mau aja. Dia kan paling suka beli_ contact lens _, buat ngegedein mata. Kalo sekarang biasanya sih kak Konoha masih kuliah."_

"Hmm, sebenernya ini agak mepet sih. Pentasnya besok lusa soalnya, jadi kalo bisa hari ini udah fiks, supaya ntar sore atau besok bisa  _test make up_."

" _Oke, entar aku bilangin ke kak Konoha_."

Setelah Akaashi menutup  _phone call_ , Sugawara bernapas lega.

"Terus?" tanya Semi.

"Oh, kayaknya ngga perlu bantuan Tendou atau Leon deh. Kayaknya temennya Akaashi mau bantuin," Sugawara tersenyum lebar. Semi mengacungkan jempolnya.

Kemudian Nishinoya tiba-tiba udah nongol di depan mereka dengan motor skupi-nya, menanyakan perkembangan pencarian  _make up artist_.

* * *

Singkat cerita, setelah Akaashi mengkonfirmasi, Konoha mau aja asalkan dia dibayar. Sugawara yang ngga butuh dibayar, menyerahkan keputusan honor kepada Nishinoya dan teman-teman kelompoknya. Supaya ngga jahat-jahat amat, akhirnya Nishinoya bilang ntar mau ngetraktir Sugawara  _cheese cake_  plus jus mangga yang lagi kekinian. Besoknya, Nishinoya dan teman-temannya  _test make up_  di kosan Karasuno. Si Konoha dibawa oleh Akaashi kesana. Dan lusa, udah saatnya tampil.

-di  _open space_  kampus, rame orang-orang yang mau nontonin pentasnya jurusan pendidikan sendratasik—

"Uwaa, matanya jadi cantik!" kata Sugawara melihat hasil karya Konoha.

"Hahaha, jangan remehkan kemampuan  _make up_  mata gue ya. Nih, mata sipit gue saksinya," Konoha menunjuk matanya dengan bangga. Sugawara menelengkan kepalanya ngga ngerti.

" _By the way_ , tuh anak tenang banget nungguin giliran. Kemaren pas  _test make up_  berisik banget," kata Konoha lagi, menunjuk Nishinoya.

"Hehehe, Nishinoya emang gitu. Dia mah kalo udah nari, anggun banget. Aku aja pas pertama kali lihat kayak ngga kenal gitu," kata Sugawara bangga. Kemudian dia melihat cowok brewokan berbadan gede yang kayak celingak-celinguk bingung. Sugawara berkata 'bentar' ke Konoha lalu menghampiri cowok itu dan menyeretnya ke tenda tempat para penari siap-siap.

"E—eh, Suga, emangnya aku boleh kesini?" tanya Asahi, si cowok brewokan berbadan gede.

"Kamu baru pertama kali liat Nishinoya nari kan? Disini aja, lebih jelas. Kalo kamu di sekitaran penonton, badan gedemu bakal ganggu!" kata Sugawara, menusuk langsung ke ulu hati Asahi.

Kemudian, nomor kelompoknya Nishinoya dipanggil, dan Nishinoya dan teman-teman sekelompoknya pergi ke tengah-tengah lapangan untuk bersiap-siap membawa tari kreasi mereka.

Asahi menonton dengan seksama. Duh, Nishinoya yang biasanya ribut, suka loncat-loncat kesana kemari dan ngga ' _graceful'_  kayak cewek 'kebanyakan', ternyata bisa juga menari seanggun itu. Aduh,  _kokoro ini ngga kuat dek,_  batin Asahi.

Selesai sekitar 3 menit-an, Nishinoya dan kelompoknya kembali ke tenda. Di tenda, Nishinoya kembali ke kelakuannya yang biasa. Berisik.

"AAAAA! TADI KAN AKU SALAH HITUNGGGG! ADA JUGA YANG KECEPETAN!" pekik Nishinoya. Kemudian dia dipanggil oleh Sugawara dan Sugawara menujuk Asahi yang masih tersepona. Nishinoya sih, senang karena Asahi beneran nonton.

"Kak Asahi! Akhirnya nonton! Gimana?!" todong Nishinoya.

"Eh… um… Noya cantik kok…" puji Asahi malu-malu. Atau malu-maluin, Sugawara sama Konoha cekikikan menahan apa pun dorongan untuk mendorong Asahi dari lantai tiga saking  _cheesy_ -nya ekspresi yang ditunjukkan cowok itu.

Dan Nishinoya juga ikutan bermuka merah karena ngga siap dengan pujian gombal itu.  _Aduh, hati adek ngga kuat kalo dipuji sama abang_ , pikir Nishinoya. Jadi Nishinoya cengengesan aja.

Walhasil akhirnya Sugawara dan Konoha ngga tahan lagi dengan  _second-hand embarassement_  mereka, dan nge-suit-suit-in Asahi dan Nishinoya.

….

….

" _Um, gaes, orang itu bukannya bapak-bapak yang kadang nganterin Noya ya?" bisik salah satu temannya Nishinoya._

" _Iya ya, ngapain tuh bapak-bapak ngatain Noya cantik?"_

_Kemudian bisikan-bisikan teman-teman Nishinoya semakin yabai._

* * *

-HAPPY ENDING—

* * *

_Trivia: mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang jurusan-jurusan random yang saya pilihkan buat tokoh-tokoh ini? (kalo ngga ngga papa) biar saya jelaskan:_

_Noya (FKIP sendratasik): karena Noya aktif dan ngga bisa diam, ya udah suruh aja dia nari lol tapi maap ya ku sebenernya ngga tau kuliah sendratasik itu gimana, yang saya tangkep dari kampus sendiri sih mereka lumayan sering tampil "praktek" gitu entah lah saya tak tau maap :(_

_Konoha (fakultas farmasi):_ _just because lol ngga ada alasan_


	4. Episode 3. Unexpected Dance Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temukan petualangan para makhluk-makhluk penghuni kos-para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menjalani hidup penuh nano-nano. Episode 3: Unexpected Dance Partner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iya, ini dari haisute Summer of Evolution :]

Judul: HQ! Kos Universitas AU

Author: RicePlum

Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance, Friendship (iye semua aja)

Character(s): Nishinoya lagi dan... Sarukui Yamato! :D \/

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita v

Warning: genderbend, humor garing, fanfic ini merupakan buah dari keisengan yang fatal, bahasa yang tidak baku, berformat seperti skit (?), stereotip, mohon maaf jika ada ke-tidak akurat-an

* * *

**Episode 3. Unexpected dance partner**

* * *

Hari siang yang terik, Tanaka memasuki kosannya dengan selamat sentosa. Hampir. Hampir aja doi nabrak pot bunga anggreknya Take-chan. Bisa dijadiin rendang dia sama Take-chan kalo tuh bunga sampe rusak. Jadi kenapa Tanaka yang biasanya aman meskipun naik motornya kadang ugal-ugalan, kali ini oleng?

Karena dia ngeliat  _sista_ -nya yang lucuk dan mungil jongkok macam orang depresi di parkiran kos. Aneh banget kalo ngeliat si mbak yang biasanya semangat '45 tiba-tiba keliatan  _down_  gitu.

"Mbak Yuu, ada apa?" tanya Tanaka setelah dia mengamankan motornya (si mbak Yuu bahkan ngga sadar ada motor lewat di depannya, gaswit nih).

"Eh, Ryuu…" gumam si mbak, Nishinoya. Kemudian Nishinoya menghela napas, bikin Tanaka tambah deg-deg-an.

"Eh, kenapa Noya? Lo kok kayak  _down_  gitu sih?" tanya Tanaka beneran khawatir. Nishinoya geleng-geleng kepala.

"L—lo ngga diputusin sama kak Asahi kan…?" Tanaka mulai berasumsi, habis Nishinoya ngga jawab sih. Tapi setelah Tanaka mengutarakan opininya, Nishinoya langsung menggeleng-geleng cepat sambil melotot serem banget macam setan ke Tanaka.

"Kalo sampe kejadian kayak gitu, lo ngga bakal nemuin gue disini kali! Lo bakal nemuin gue tenggelam di kolam koi-nya rektor tau!" kata Nishinoya sengit.

Tanaka mengelus-elus dadanya, kaget karena semprotan mendadak Nishinoya. "Ya mana gue tau. Elu keliatan  _down_  gitu sih. Kan ngga biasanya."

"Jadi kenapa, toh, mbak Yuu?" Tanaka ikutan duduk jongkok di samping Nishinoya.

"Gue lagi bingung nih, Ryuu…" kata Nishinoya sambil menghela napas lagi.  _Bingung apaan sik? Muter-muter mulu dari tadi_ … batin Tanaka ngga sabaran. Tapi sebagai seorang  _gentleman_  Tanaka tetap berusaha menunggu Nishinoya sendiri yang memberitahu kegalauannya.

"Gue bingung… buat tugas nari gue," kata Nishinoya akhirnya.

Tanaka sih ngga ngerti apa-apa soal per-tari-an yang bikin Nishinoya depresi gini. "Ya… lo tinggal nari aja kan?"

Nishinoya mendecakkan lidahnya. "Gue bingung karena disuruh nari internasional! Gue ngga tau mau nari apa!"

"Lah, tari kan banyak. Lo comot aja satu," kata Tanaka, masih ngga ngerti. Tolong dimaafkan ya, habisnya kan Tanaka bukan tipe yang belajar tari Jawa sesorean habis pulang sekolah pas masih kecil, doi mah ikut silat.

Nishinoya pun akhirnya bangkit dan menghentakkan sebelah kakinya. Kecewa karena ternyata  _bro_ -nya tidak mengerti kegundahannya. Nishinoya pun memeletkan lidah pada Tanaka dan masuk ke kosan, menuju kamarnya sendiri.

_Nishinoya, nak, Tanaka itu kuliahnya di teknik mesin. Bukan sendratasik. Ya dia mana ngerti soal nari-nari-an keleus._

* * *

Besoknya si Nishinoya masih ngambek sama Tanaka, jadi didiemin. Tanaka sih  _mboh_ , cuek aja. Toh entar sore juga kumat lagi berisik-berisik bareng di lapangan macam manusia dengan masa kecil kurang bahagia. Malah Asahi yang ketakutan ngeliat Nishinoya ngga teguran sama Tanaka.

* * *

Jadi kemudian sesorean habis pulang kampus, Nishinoya jalan-jalan gitu di taman dekat kampus. Di dekat kampus, jadi udah di luar wilayah. Nah, Nishinoya lewat di depan gedung gitu, yang ternyata ada jendela yang lumayan gede. Nishinoya mendengar bunyi musik mengentak-entak semangat dan iseng mengintip jendela.

Terus Nishinoya menganga saat melihat ada cowok yang (mukanya mirip monyet #maap) bergoyang-goyang semangat mengikuti irama musik yang mengentak-ngentak itu. Spontan Nishinoya langsung mendekati pintu dan masuk seenaknya.

Si cowok berputar dan kaget saat ngeliat ada tuyul cewek mungil berdiri di depannya.

"Wuaa!" si cowok kepeleset trus jatoh.

"Kak, kakak nari apa?" tanya Nishinoya ngga tau malu. Sementara si cowok langsung mematikan recorder musiknya dan memberesi barangnya. Ada  _pause_  sejenak.

"Ngg, kamu kuliah dekat sini?" tanya si cowok.

Nishinoya mengangguk. "Nishinoya Yuu, FKIP sendratasik semester 3! Kakak juga kuliah disana? Kok ngga pernah liat?"

"Ngg… duh, aku sibuk nih. Duluan ya!" tiba-tiba aja si cowok kabur secepat kilat dari hadapan Nishinoya. Ninggalin Nishinoya kebingungan, antara baru kali ini ngeliat gaya tarian si cowok tadi sama ngeliat cowok murah senyum yang kaburnya lebih cepat dari pada dia sama Tanaka kalo ketangkap basah lagi bikin masalah sama Daichi.

* * *

-besoknya lagi—

Nishinoya sudah berkeliling-keliling di seluruh kampus FKIP guna mencari si cowok murah senyum kemarin. Kayaknya dia beneran ngga pernah lihat deh tampang cowok itu, di antara adik tingkat mau pun kakak tingkatnya. Nishinoya bahkan nekat nanyain Tendou, yang ternyata si setan merah juga ngga kenal ('kenal cowok yang mukanya mirip monyet murah senyum?' dijawab Tendou dengan 'ngga' yang simpel lalu Tendou pergi ngejar tumpangan pulangnya (Ushijima)).

Sampe Nishinoya ngga sadar kalo dia sampe  _wondering_  ke wilayah sekitar arboretum fakultas kehutanan. Dan disanalah dia akhirnya ketemu orang yang dia cari.

"AH!" Nishinoya menunjuk si cowok yang ada di antara pepohonan di arboretum. Si cowok ikutan terloncat kaget karena mendadak diteriakin Nishinoya.

"Kaaakk! Halo, kita ketemu lagi loh! Kak, yang kemaren—"

Si cowok segera melesat mendekati Nishinoya dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Nishinoya supaya berhenti nyerocos.

"Woi, Saru, mau kemana lo?!" teriak seseorang yang dikenal Nishinoya, si Matsukawa Issei yang ditakuti Hinata. Soalnya Matsukawa pernah hampir ngelempar Hinata pake semangka (jangan tanya kenapa).

"Nganu, maap bentar ya," 'Saru' memasang wajah memelas. "Gue tinggal bentar yak."

"Tapi entar kalo si ibu menteri—Makki—marah, lo ngeles sendiri ya. Jangan minta tolong gue," kata Matsukawa, kayaknya ngga begitu peduli juga sih kalo 'Saru' ninggalin apa pun tugas yang semestinya dikerjain 'Saru' disana.

Nishinoya pun dibawa ke wilayah yang agak sepi di sekitar arboretum. Karena wajahnya 'Saru' ini senyum melulu dari tadi, Nishinoya jadi agak merasa  _uneasy_.

"Kak, ngga usah senyum-senyum mulu kali," kata Nishinoya. Si 'Saru' mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

"Aduh, gue ngga lagi senyum kali," kata 'Saru'. Jelas Nishinoya jadi bingung, soalnya jelas-jelas bibirnya si kakak ini membentuk kurva senyuman yang sebenernya lumayan manis.

"Ah, kenalan dong! Kemarin kan aku udah, tapi kalau kakak lupa, aku ulangin deh! Aku Nishinoya Yuu, FKIP sendratasik semester 3!"

Akhirnya si 'Saru' nyadar kalau dia ngga bakal bisa lolos dari si ciwi kecil berambut diikat satu berjidat manis (kepanjangan!) ini.

"… Aku Sarukui Yamato, fakultas kehutanan semester 5…"

"Eh? Kehutanan? Aku kira sendratasik juga! Soalnya tarian kakak kemarin bagus," mata Nishinoya berbinar-binar semangat. Bikin Sarukui takut, lebih takut dari pada pas dipalak preman atau Bokuto pas lagi anarkis.

"Ajarin dong! Kebetulan aku ada tugas, trus aku bingung mau nampilin apa, kayaknya aku ngga pernah lihat tarian yang kayak kakak kemarin. Jadi pasti asing deh! Cocok sama tema tugasku nanti—" mulut kereta Nishinoya dihentikan sejenak oleh Sarukui. Tapi mata Nishinoya yang berbinar-binar masih terlihat melanjutkan apa pun pidato yang ingin dikeluarkan mulutnya.

" _Ini cewek kalo ditolak kayaknya bakal ngeribetin deh…_ " pikir Sarukui bijak. "Ngg… tapi ngga boleh bilang siapa-siapa, gimana?"

"Eh? Kok gitu? Kenapa?"

_Ini cewek kebanyakan omong…_  akhirnya Sarukui jadi agak kesel. Ya, sebetulnya dari tadi dia kesel sih. Cuma Sarukui kan orangnya sabar, jadi mencoba  _cool_  dulu.

"Ya, pokoknya gitu aja. Gimana?"

Nishinoya berpose mikir-mikir sejenak. Lalu menepuk tangan mantap, "oke deh!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Sarukui senyum sopan aja. Dia ngga tau deh apa yang bakal menanti dia setelah ini.

* * *

Sorenya, Nishinoya nongkrong di depan gerbang fakultas kehutanan. Demi nungguin sang guru (iya, Nishinoya seenaknya manggil Sarukui 'guru'). Ya habis gimana lagi, waktu tugasnya cuma dua minggu, dan waktu terus berjalan. Nishinoya bukan tipe orang yang suka santai-santai kalo ngerjain tugas (khusus tugas praktik, kalo tugas  _paper_  dia malasnya minta ampun).

Sementara di antara mahasiswa-mahasiswa kehutanan yang lalu lalang, Sarukui mengumpat-umpat dalam hati kenapa dia ngga kasih tau Nishinoya buat nungguin dia di taman kemaren aja.

"Hoi, pulang sana!" Sarukui ditendang dari belakang. Ternyata tendangan itu berasal dari Hanamaki, kayaknya doi masih bête gara-gara Sarukui hilang mendadak dari arboretum tadi siang. Di belakang cewek itu, ada Matsukawa—pacarnya si mbak—memasang tampang 'gue bilang apa!'.

"Eh, iya. Sori," Sarukui menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Hanamaki geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat makhluk itu masih bisa aja cengengesan. Heran.

Sarukui memantapkan batinnya, kalau dia itu mahasiswa biasa-biasa aja dan ngga bakal ada yang kenal cewek pendek yang duduk-duduk di atas motor skupi warna oren itu. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang ngga mungkin kena skandal cuma karena nyamperin cewek yang udah ngetem sejak 15 menit yang lalu itu.

"Kak Saru!" Nishinoya melambai-lambaikan tangan saat melihat Sarukui menghampiri.

"Hai," Sarukui ikut melambaikan tangannya, tapi ngga sesemangat Nishinoya. Hm, Nishinoya ngingatin dia sama Komi deh.

(Komi bersin di kos)

"Gini… langsung ketemunya di tempat kemarin aja ya? Kamu masih ingat kan? Tempat itu klub tempat aku biasa latihan kok," kata Sarukui.

"Oh, gitu! Oke, habis aku belum minta kontak kakak sih. Jadi aku langsung kesini aja deh," kata Nishinoya santai. "Kakak bawa kendaraan ngga? Atau mau nebeng aku?"

_Eh buset, gue ini tingginya 181 cm loh, masa mau diboncengi cewek cebol gini?_  Pikir Saru. "Ngga usah. Kamu duluan aja. Aku ke parkiran dulu," kata Sarukui pada Nishinoya, yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Nishinoya. Lalu motor skupi itu melaju cepat, lagi-lagi bikin Sarukui kaget.

"Cieee, Saru ada pacarnya~" terdengar suara ibu menteri. Hanamaki, yang duduk diboncengan motor Matsukawa, menggoda Sarukui.

"Eh, apa sih, Hanamaki. Ngga kok," jelas Sarukui. Tapi Matsukawa terlanjur melajukan motornya (dia lagi lapar, pengen cepat pulang) meninggalkan sisa-sisa ketawaaan nista Hanamaki.

"Duh, Komiyan, aku ngga selingkuh kok," pikir Sarukui, tiba-tiba aja jadi merasa berdosa.

* * *

Di tempat kemarin, yang ternyata memang tempatnya orang-orang latihan nari, Nishinoya udah nungguin Sarukui. Tidak lama kemudian muncul sosok murah senyum Saru dengan motornya yang biasa aja. Nishinoya heran banget kenapa si Saru ini senyum-senyum melulu, bibirnya ngga pegal apa. Sarukui mengajaknya masuk.

"Nah, kakak mau ngajarin tarian kemarin apa?" tagih Nishinoya langsung.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," kata Sarukui, membuat Nishinoya menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Kamu ngga boleh kasih tau siapa pun soal ini ya."

_Bisa mati gue di-cengceng-in Bokuto atau Konoha kalo mereka sampai tau gue ikut klub nari_ , tambah Sarukui dalam hati. Nishinoya mengangguk-angguk aja, bikin Sarukui ngga yakin apa Nishinoya beneran paham persoalan rahasia ini apa ngga. Matanya lebih antusias buat belajar nari daripada nyimpan rahasia.

"Jadi, ini klub tari salsa. Tau kan? Tarian latin yang dikembangkan dari tarian Karibia. Musiknya juga dinamakan musik salsa, pakai alat-alat perkusi dari Kuba, kayak  _conga drums_  atau  _bongos_. Tari salsa ini pakai irama 8 ketukan, dengan 2 bar ada 4 ketukan. Musik mengiringi biasanya cepat, antara 180 – 220 ketukan per menit. Biasanya tarian ini berpasangan, laki-laki sebagai  _lead_  dan perempuan sebagai  _follow_ ," jelas Sarukui. Nishinoya mengangguk-angguk memperhatikan. Ih, Sarukui kok jadi senang kalo ada yang tertarik sama hobi tersembunyinya ini, ehe :D

"Kak, jadi partnerku buat tugasku ya!" kata Nishinoya.

"Eh? Aku kan bukan mahasiswa sendratasik. Emang boleh?" Sarukui bertanya bingung.

"Boleh kok! Ini kan dihitung tugas individu, tapi karena aku pilih tari berpasangan, aku bisa bilang kalau aku pasangan sama pelatih!" santai sekali alasan Nishinoya. Sarukui langsung cedih karena ngga punya dosen yang sebaik ini, yang ada dosen-dosennya ngga bisa diajak kompromi semua ( _anda yang ngga ahli kali_ ).

"Mau ya?!" kata Nishinoya lagi. Sarukui yang lemah, terharu karena ada orang yang begitu tertarik dengan tari hobinya ini, yang dipikirnya kalo sampai rahasia ini sampai jatuh ke tangan yang tidak tepat—semacam Bokuto—dia malah bakal diketawain. Aduh, Sarukui pingin menghapus air mata haru (tapi dia aja ngga nangis, gimana toh).

Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Saru mengangguk mengiyakan.

* * *

Jadi, selama beberapa hari ini, Nishinoya latihan menari salsa dengan Sarukui. Betewe Nishinoya baru tau kalo Saru tinggal di kosan Fukurodani, disana kan ada Bokuto—sosok kakak tingkat dari faperta yang baru-baru aja sahabatan sama Hinata. Mengingat Hinata, Nishinoya sih ngga heran kalo Hinata berteman dengan seluruh makhluk hidup di kampus.

"Jadi, nanti aku hitung 1, 2, 3… 4 diam—dan biasanya ngga dihitung," Sarukui mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah kakinya. "Dimulai dari posisi netral, lalu kaki kiri maju ke depan—hitungan satu. Lalu kaki kanan  _step_  ditempat—hitungan dua. Lalu kaki kiri kembali, dan posisi kembali netral—hitungan tiga. Hitungan 4 ngga dihitung," Sarukui menunjukkan gerakan yang dimaksudnya. Kaki kiri ke depan, kaki kanan  _step_  di tempat, lalu kaki kirinya kembali ke posisi semula. Nishinoya mengangguk-angguk.

"Dalam salsa, berat tubuh dipindahkan saat melangkah, jadi tubuh bagian atas tidak terlalu terpengaruh. Perpindahan berat ini menyebabkan pinggul jadi bergerak."

"Oke!" Nishinoya melakukan gerakan hormat. Kemudian dia mempraktekkan gerakan dasar yang sudah diajari. Termasuk untuk gerakan hitungan ke-5, 6, dan 7. Kaki kanan ke belakang—hitungan 5, kaki kiri  _step_  di tempat—hitungan 6, lalu kaki kanan kembali ke posisi netral—hitungan 7. Hitungan ke-8 tidak disebutkan.

"Nah, ayo coba berpasangan," Sarukui menyodorkan tangannya. Dipikir Sarukui, Nishinoya bakal malu-malu gitu pegangan tangan sama cowok, tapi anda salah bung. Nishinoya langsung menggenggam tangan Sarukui dengan mantap. Nishinoya itu  _manly_  abis, malah Sarukui yang dibikin _doki-doki_  #salahwoi

Sarukui langsung berusaha menguasai diri lagi. Sarukui memperbaiki cara Nishinoya menggenggam tangannya sehingga telapak tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. "Tangan kananku di punggungmu ya," Sarukui minta ijin dulu sebelum meletakkan tangan kirinya dipunggung Nishinoya— _like a gentleman he is_.

"Ini namanya  _close position_. Gerakannya sama kayak tadi, tapi kamu mulai dari langkah ke belakang. Sebagai  _lead_ , aku bakal mendorong sedikit tanganmu kalau kita akan melangkah mundur. Dan kalau mau melangkah maju, aku akan mendorong sedikit punggungmu. Seperti ini cara berkomunikasi dalam tarian salsa," kata Sarukui.

"Oke, Oke!" Nishinoya mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh, iya. Besok pas latihan kamu pakai  _high heels_  ya," kata Sarukui sambil memperhatikan kaki Nishinoya yang memakai sepatu kets butut kebanggaannya.

Entah kenapa Nishinoya langsung memasang wajah tersinggung. "Eh? Harus ya? Bukan karena aku kependekan kan?!" Nishinoya sensitif soal tinggi badannya yang di bawah rata-rata sih.

"Eh… bukan gitu. Kalau salsa memang biasanya pakai  _high heels_ , jadi kita mulai latihan sudah membiasakan. Kalau kamu ngga biasa menari pakai sepatu hak tinggi," Sarukui mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Nah, ini tadi latihan pertama Nishinoya. Selanjutnya dia diajari gerakan-gerakan lain kayak caranya berputar, trus bikin koreografi (dibantuin pelatihnya Sarukui sendiri di klub itu). Nishinoya yang ngga pernah pakai  _high heels_ —dan ngga pernah punya  _high heels_ —terpaksa pinjam punya temennya (mbak Yaku yang juga pendek).  _Surprisingly tho_ , menari pakai  _high heels_ itu ngga susah buat Nishinoya, malah lebih susah pas jalan.

Hari ini dia dikasih tau lagi sama Sarukui kalau menarinya harus pakai dress (kalo bisa yang cantik).

"Itu sih kalau memang harus pakai kostum. Kalau biasa aja sih, pakai celana pendek juga bisa," kata Sarukui.

"Ngga! Aku mau pakai kostum! Ntar didandani sama kak Suga, jadi kak Saru mampir ya!" kata Nishinoya mantap sambil memikirkan dimana kira-kira dia bisa mencari kostum salsa yang oke.

Tidak terasa, akhirnya hari pertunjukan tiba.

* * *

"Aku. Ngga. Dengar. Kalo. Pertunjukannya. Di tengah. Lapangan. Gini," kata Sarukui menatap horor pada lapangan  _open space_  kampus yang penuh dengan teman-teman seangkatan Nishinoya dan penonton-penonton lainnya. Mata Sarukui meng- _scan_  ke seluruh penjuru lapangan, mencari-cari apakah ada orang yang dia kenal. Sejauh ini tidak kelihatan adanya sosok-sosok yang sekos atau teman-teman sefakultasnya. Sejauh ini yang dikenalnya hanya mamang-mamang pentol yang biasanya nongkrong fakultas kehutanan entah ngapain kini mejeng disana.

"Loh, gimana sih. Yang namanya nari ya harus ada  _audience_  dong!" kata Nishinoya. Sarukui mengusap mukanya, sudah kemarin dia mohon-mohon ke Sugawara—MUA pilihan Nishinoya, yang ternyata kenal sama Akaashi—supaya ngga ember. Kini dia dipejengin di tengah lapangan. Mana bisa dia tau kalo ada makhluk-makhluk nista dari kos-nya ikut nonton.

Kalau boleh jujur ya, sebetulnya Sarukui mulai nari salsa itu cuma hobi aja. Kalo ikut tampil pentas atau lomba-lomba gitu dia belum pernah. Jadi sekarang ini Sarukui rada gugup ditontonin mahasiswa-mahasiswa sekelasnya Nishinoya dan seorang dosennya, ditambah lagi mahasiswa-mahasiswa lain yang kebetulan lewat dan berenti buat nonton. Si Nishinoya sendiri sibuk bersiap-siap menunggu gilirannya.

_Ah, fak lah, kalo pun ada yang nonton—apalagi yang semacam Bokuto atau Konoha—ntar disantet aja_ , pikir Sarukui. Kemudian dia dipanggil Nishinoya untuk siap-siap.

Para penonton bertepuk tangan heboh melihat tarian yang dibawakan Nishinoya dengan seorang cowok misterius yang senyumnya nyegerin banget. Teman-teman Nishinoya pun tidak menyangka Nishinoya ternyata bisa menari salsa yang dikenal elegan dan  _feminine_  itu (habis Nishinoya kan kelakuannya kayak cacing kepanasan). Mereka juga jadi penasaran dimana Nishinoya bisa memancing pelatih yang seenergik itu (dan bisa nyamain Nishinoya yang hiperaktif).

Di antara para penonton itu, ada cowok tinggi besar jenggotan yang lewat pengin nonton. Iya, itu Asahi yang sudah dikasih tau Nishinoya supaya nonton hari ini, dan Asahi yang  _soft_  selalu berusaha tepat janji (dan sepertinya Nishinoya bakal senang kalo dia muncul). Tapi saat melihat Nishinoya menari sama cowok lain kayak hampir pelukan gitu, kok kayak ada yang nyengat gitu ya :')

Dan juga, ada seorang cowok yang rambutnya kayak  _make up brush_ , yang kebetulan lewat mau jajan pentol. Tapi karena musiknya asik, jadi cowok itu ikut nonton setelah membayar belanjaannya (untung ngga ngutang). Cowok itu mendekati kerumunan, dan ternyata berdiri di belakang seorang cewek berambut pirang bermata sipit.

"Heyyy, Konoha!" kata cowok itu mencolek bahu si cewek. Si cewek menoleh dengan tampang terganggu.

"Eh, elu Bokuto," Konoha tadinya siap-siap mengomel ke orang yang sembarangan nyolek-nyolek dia, tapi karena yang nyolek ternyata Bokuto, Konoha diam aja. Justru dia menunjuk dua orang yang lagi menari di tengah lapangan.

"Itu Saru bukan?" tunjuk Konoha.

Bokuto memicingkan matanya yang belo'.

"Eh, iya ya?"

* * *

-HAPPY ENDING-

* * *

_Trivia: mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang jurusan-jurusan random yang saya pilihkan buat tokoh-tokoh ini? (kalo ngga ngga papa) biar saya jelaskan:_

_Noya (FKIP sendratasik): udah di episode 2 :)_

_Saru (Fakultas Kehutanan): saya mau bikin lelucon 'kok Saru keluar dari hutan?', paham kan? '-'b_

_Makki Matsun juga di fakultas kehutanan tapi ini iseng aja lol_


	5. Episode 4. Pulkam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temukan petualangan para makhluk-makhluk penghuni kos-para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menjalani hidup penuh nano-nano. Episode 4: Pulkam!

Judul: HQ! Kos Universitas AU

Author: RicePlum

Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance, Friendship (iye semua aja)

Character(s): Futakuchi, Moniwa dan Sakunami O3O

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita v

Warning: genderbend, humor garing, fanfic ini merupakan buah dari keisengan yang fatal, bahasa yang tidak baku, berformat seperti skit (?), stereotip, mohon maaf jika ada ke-tidak akurat-an

* * *

**Episode 4. Pulkam**

* * *

Sakunami, si ciwi imut yang tinggal di kosan Dateko, lagi mondar-mandir di kos malam itu. Ngga sengaja nguping di depan kamar kakak tingkatnya yang  _apparently_  ngga nutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Iya mam… iya. Iya mulai besok. Libur seminggu gitu deh. Iya liat aja ntar… iya, iya…"

Itu adalah kakak tingkatnya di fakultas teknik, tapi si kakak di jurusan teknik sipil. Seorang cewek tinggi berambut lurus cokelat baday, Futakuchi. Kayaknya lagi serius nelpon.

* * *

"Bantuin bikin sarapan yuk," kata Moniwa,  _the healing power_ -nya kosan Dateko. Dengan matanya yang kecil namun terlihat sangat manis dan rambut keritingnya yang diikat dengan gaya  _dead anime mom_ , ngeliat Moniwa emang bikin adem. Makanya ada dua cowok yang tinggal di kosan sebelah demen banget nongkrong di kosan cewek. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Kamasaki dan Sasayan.

"Hoi, kalian yang berdua!" terdengar suara sewot yang bikin Kamasaki kesel. Mengganggu jadwal mengagumi bidadarinya. Futakuchi si cewek baday menunjuk dua tamu itu.

"Pulang gih! Ortu gue mau datang!"

"Loh, ortumu kesini?" tanya Moniwa. Sakunami yang dari tadi memotong daun bawang jadi tertarik nguping.

"Iya, padahal aku udah ngeles…" Futakuchi duduk di meja makan. Sakunami mikir,  _kak Futakuchi ngga mau bantuin bikin sarapan ya…_

"Ngeles apa?" tanya Sakunami.

"Oh iya, Saku kan baru semester ini tinggal disini," kata Moniwa. "Fakultas teknik lagi libur seminggu kan?"

Sakunami mengangguk.

"Gue mau pulkam," kata Futakuchi.

"Loh, apa ngga nanggung? Kita kan Cuma libur seminggu— _technically_  5 hari sih, karena hari sabtu sama hari minggu ngga dihitung," kata Sakunami.

"Ya gitulah. Ortunya Futakuchi kan sayang banget sama Futakuchi, makanya disuruh pulang terus," kata Moniwa dengan senyuman  _healing power_ -nya yang bikin Kamasaki dan Sasayan pingsan (mereka belum pulang meskipun udah disuruh Futakuchi rupanya).

"Ngga banget," Futakuchi mendengus. "Gue kan pengen main kalo lagi libur!" pekik Futakuchi. Dipikirnya Sakunami, si Futakuchi terlalu overdramatis.

"Tapi kok mereka kesini? Ngga biasanya kamu dijemput?" tanya Moniwa.

"Ya, soalnya gue ngeles ngga mau pulang," jawab Futakuchi.

* * *

- _kronologi_ -

- _percakapan tadi malam_ -

"Ya, jadi gitu mam," seperti biasanya, Futakuchi harus kasih kabar ke orang tuanya tiap malam. Pokoknya kapan pun Futakuchi ada waktu, harus nelpon, atau biasanya sih ortunya yang nelpon. Tapi demi jadi anak yang berbakti, Futakuchi juga berusaha supaya dia sendiri yang nelpon.

" _Trus? Besok ngapain?"_

"Eh, besok?" Futakuchi mengingat-ingat jadwalnya besok. Jadi ingat pengumuman di mading subag akademik. "Ada persiapan dies natalis atau apalah gitu mam, jadi libur seminggu," katanya tanpa mikir.

" _Libur seminggu?"_

"Iya mulai besok. Seminggu gitu deh."

" _Berarti pulang ya?"_

_Eh, anjir…_  Futakuchi baru ingat. Mestinya dia ngga usah bilang kalau libur, supaya dia bisa pacaran sama Aone di kos. Lah kalau pulkam terus gini, kapan dia bisa main di kampus?

"Eh, mam, ngga tau nih. Tugasku banyak banget," Futakuchi mulai ngeles. Sejak semester satu, ini emang ultimatum dari ortunya kalo kuliah jauh-jauh (padahal ngga jauh-jauh amat). Harus rutin pulkam dan kasih kabar.

" _Bikin tugas kan bisa dirumah."_

"Yah, kalo gitu sama aja bohong dong mam. Ntar aku lebih banyak ngadepin tugasku," kata Futakuchi.  _"Lagian aku ngga boleh begadang kalo di rumah. Masalahnya tugasku emang banyak dan ngga bisa ditinggal tidur keleus."_  Lanjutnya, Cuma berani dalam hati.

" _NGGA. Pokoknya kamu pulang. Mau papah sama mamah jemputin?"_

Kemudian  _last warning_  itu, pertanda Futakuchi harus menyerah. Sisanya hanya dia menjawab 'iya, iya' basa-basi.

* * *

"Jadi dari awal semester, Futakuchi selalu pulkam kalau libur agak lamaan, ya kayak seminggu gini," kata Moniwa. Sakunami manggut-manggut sambil memotong-motong kentang.

"Gara-gara gini aku ngga bisa aktif-aktif banget di kepanitiaan. Masa pas angkatan gue yang jadi panitia mubes, gue kan ngikut gitu di dokumentasi. Eh pas besoknya mau ngedekor, malah disuruh pulang. Pas gue bilang ke ketua, gue yakin gue pasti diomongin dibelakang, ugh," curcol Futakuchi, masih duduk-duduk aja.

"Tapi kalo orang tuanya kak Futakuchi segitu protektifnya, kok boleh masuk ke kosan campuran gini?" tanya Sakunami.

"Ortu gue belum tau, hehe," Futakuchi ngikik. "Soalnya pas gue baru masuk, yang tinggal di kosan cowok belum pada balik. Jadi ortu gue kira rumah sebelah rumahnya pak Oiwake."

Akhirnya, Futakuchi bangkit dari duduknya. Dikira Sakunami, si mbak itu udah bantuin. Tapi ternyata Cuma pengen ngusir Kamasaki dan Sasayan yang masih kekeh nontonin Moniwa masak. Ortunya Futakuchi bakal datang 3 jam lagi.

* * *

-HAPPY END-

* * *

_Trivia: mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang jurusan-jurusan random yang saya pilihkan buat tokoh-tokoh ini? (kalo ngga ngga papa) biar saya jelaskan:_

_Futakuchi (fakultas teknik jurusan teknik sipil): karena dateko technical school (yg ditranslet jadi SMK) jadi saya bikin anak-anak date jadi mahasiswa teknik :D jurusannya ngikutin Daichi ma Asahi, because dia ma Aone punya history sama Asahi lol_

_anak-anak Date mahasiswa teknik semua (kecuali seorang), jurusannya saya asal nyomot aja lol_

* * *

A/N. Haiiii, ini apa sudah lama saya ngga apdet ya? ^^" maap  _chapter_  ini paling pendek ehe. jadi disini mengungkap  _headcanon_  pribadi saya bahwa Futakuchi masih anak mamah papah yang suka dilarang-larang pergi, punya jam malam paling lambat jam 10, atau dalam konteks panpik ini, kudu nelpon setiap hari dan pulkam rutin meskipun udah kuliah. basisnya? entahlah ini salah translit ato apa, tapi profil Futakuchi versi translitan haikyuu-nya M&C, kekhawatiran Futakuchi itu 'ngga boleh keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua' (silakan cek profilnya Futakuchi di volume 5).

padahal kalo versi translitan inggris  _current worry_ -nya futakuchi kan soal gigi gusi (cek haikyuu wiki)

entahlah saya tidak tahu, yang jelas saya memanfaatkan keadaan dan bikin  _headcanon_  ngga jelas ini huahahaha (#apaan)

 

_see you next chapter!_


	6. Episode 5. Belajar Nyetir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temukan petualangan para makhluk-makhluk penghuni kos-para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang menjalani hidup penuh nano-nano. Episode 5: Belajar Nyetir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> repost dari FFN ^^v (ada di wattpad juga tapi originalnya di FFN) dengan username yang sama

Judul: HQ! Kos Universitas AU

Author: RicePlum

Genre: Humor, Parody, Romance, Friendship (iye semua aja)

Character(s): Le(g)v, Churro, Yakkun :p

Disclaimer: series Haikyuu bukan kepemilikan saya melainkan Furudate Haruichi-sensei. Saya hanya punya ide cerita v

Warning: genderbend, humor garing, fanfic ini merupakan buah dari keisengan yang fatal, bahasa yang tidak baku, berformat seperti skit (?), stereotip, mohon maaf jika ada ke-tidak akurat-an

* * *

**Episode 5. Belajar nyetir**

* * *

Tahu apa yang bikin hidup Lev susah? Punya kakak tingkat sekos yang tambeng. Ya, yang macam Kuroo itu maksudnya Lev. Tapi kakak tingkat sekosnya yang ngga tambeng memang cuma Kai sih. Dan setiap kali Lev pengen cerita ke Yaku—mbak cantik mungil taksirannya, si mamah kucing di kedua kosan punya kakek Nekomata ini—Lev rada-rada ngga berani gitu. Takutnya ntar Yaku ngadu ke Kuroo trus ntar dia di- _bully_  sama si raja provokator yang punya cengiran paling nyebelin sedunia. Gini-gini kan Lev masih anak  _lion_  yang masih imut dan unyuk.

(lagian rasanya Yaku pernah bilang kalo Lev sama tambengnya dengan anak-anak Nekoma yang lain—kecuali Kai dan Shibayama—para manusia terpilih yang bisa ditolerir Yaku)

Jadi sebetulnya apa ketambengan dari Kuroo yang bikin Lev kesel? Ini semua dimulai sejak Kuroo ke kosan karasuno.

* * *

"Lo pokoknya datang pas rapat besok!" Kuroo menunjuk-nunjuk Tsukishima yang sibuk mendorong-dorong si kucing garong keluar dari kamarnya. Si Kuroo ini baru aja ngebahas beberapa hal soal acara baksos yang bakal diadain BEM fakultas kedokteran. Entah kenapa sejak dia jadi kating pendamping kelompoknya Tsukishima pas OSPEK, Kuroo ini malah bernapsu banget mau masukin Tsukishima ke BEM. Tentunya dimulai dengan rajin mengajak si kutilang (kurus tinggi langsing) buat rajin ngikutin acaranya BEM.

Sementara Tsukishima, masih kekeh pengen jadi mahasiswa kupu-kupu. Tapi apa daya si Kuroo terlalu pemaksa dan Yamaguchi sendiri juga mendukung usaha Kuroo, bikin Tsukishima kesel aja.

"Iya, iya. Pulang sana!" usir Tsukishima dan mendorong Kuroo sampe Kuroo hampir jatoh dari tangga.

"Adow! Heh, kualat lo sama orang tua!" untung Kuroo segera berpegangan ke  _handle_  tangga. Bisa gaswit kalo dia jatoh ngga elit dari tangga. Kuroo udah turun dan menghampiri motor ninja sok gantengnya. Ada mobil yang masuk ke halaman rumahnya Take-chan. Kuroo sih ngga peduli, paling juga induk semangnya kosan yang datang. Eh tapi perasaan katanya Tsukishima induk semang tuh kosan lagi hanimun.

Dan kemudian, yang keluar dari mobil avanza itu malah si ketua suku gantengnya Karasuno. Iya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Daichi.

"Heeeyyy, Daichi," Kuroo melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Gue baru tau lo juga bawa mobil."

Daichi  _trance_  dulu selama beberapa detik. Pertama, dia lagi bertanya-tanya kenapa si Kuroo bisa ada dikosannya, tapi kemudian konek, kan bisa aja si Kuroo mau ketemu Tsukishima atau malah nyariin dia. Baru Daichi nunjuk mobil yang dikendarainnya tadi.

"Ini bukan mobil gue. Ini mobilnya Take-chan. Gue disuruh beli semen, Take-chan nyuruh memplester dinding dapurnya," kata Daichi.

"Hoo, tapi gue juga baru tau ternyata lo bisa nyetir mobil."

"Yaa, gue juga baru diajarin pas masuk kosan ini sih. Take-chan suka males nyetir kalo mau belanja. Jadi gue disuruh belajar supaya bisa nganterin. Nah, dia kan udah kawin sama kak Ukai tuh, ntar gue ngga usah disuruh-suruh lagi deh," Daichi ketawa-ketawa ngga penting. Ya, dia lagi membayangkan hari-hari bebasnya ngga dibudakin sama Take-chan lagi. Kuroo sih menikmati tawa menawan Daichi selagi sempat.

Nah, karena percakapan ini, Kuroo pun jadi dapat inspirasi.

* * *

Lev yang lagi asyik jadi mahasiswa yang baik dan lagi belajar, kaget setengah metong saat Kuroo masuk ke kamarnya. Udah ngga ngetuk, pake ngebanting pintu lagi. Untung ngga sekalian bawa pisau tuh Kuroo, Lev takut Kuroo nyamperin karena pengen ngebunuh dia.

"Lev, lo bisa nyetir mobil kan?" tanya Kuroo.

Lev gagal paham mendadak. Perasaan yang goblok tuh dia, bukan Kuroo. Napa Kuroo nanya yang kek gituan?

"Ya… ya iya lah, kak Kuroo. Kan aku ngendaraiin mobil kemana-mana. Soalnya kata papah kalo naik motor takut jatoh," jawab Lev, lengkap dengan alasan.

"Nah, lo bisa ngga ngajarin gue?" tanya Kuroo lagi.

Wah, Kuroo minta diajarin Lev. Jarang ini. Lev jadi sumringah. "Eh, kak Kuroo mau belajar ngendaraiin mobil juga? Boleh."

"Oke, sip ya. Yuk, sekarang," kata Kuroo. Lev menutup bukunya, melupakan nasihat Yaku untuk rajin belajar. Tapi belum sejengkal Lev beranjak, dia dipelototin Kuroo.

"Mana kunci mobil lo?" tanya Kuroo.

"Eh?" Lev ngga konek.

"Iya, mobil lo. Gue mau belajar mobil geblek. Kalo ngga ada mobilnya begimane," Kuroo berkacak pinggang sok  _bossy_.

"Eh, ngga pake mobilnya kak Kuroo sendiri?"

"Etdah, dari mana gue punya mobil, sayang? Motor ninja gue aja dicicilin ortu gue, bebi," keluarlah berbagai macam  _pet name_  dari mulut Kuroo, yang kalo dikeluarkan dalam situasi seperti ini berarti Kuroo lagi ngeledek. Dan Lev sendiri langsung merinding disko dipanggil gitu sama Kuroo.

"Trus ngapain mau belajar?" tanya Lev.

"Ya, kan siapa tau habis gue lulus nanti, kerja, beli mobil. Udah bisa. Biar Kenma bisa gue anterin pake mobil," kata Kuroo terlalu  _visioner_. Lev sendiri hanya bisa menganga.

"Pake mobilku ya… hati-hati bawanya ya kak Kuroo," pesan sponsor Lev, yang entah kenapa hari ini perasaannya ngga enak banget.

* * *

Maka, singkat cerita, hari ini sudah hampir dua minggu sejak Kuroo minta belajar pake mobil avanza-nya Lev. Dan sebetulnya Kuroo itu bisa, Cuma entah kenapa si kucing garong terlalu napsu nginjak gas sama kayaknya gatel banget nabrak tiang/pohon/pot bunga orang. Untung mobil Lev ngga meledak sekalian, tapi bodinya jadi lecet-lecet. Hari ini Lev udah ngga tahan dan kabur duluan membawa mobilnya (sebelum dititah Kuroo lagi) dan menculik Yaku. Pokoknya Lev mau cerita.

"Hoi, Lev! Apaan sih lo, tiba-tiba narik gue macam penculik! Lo gue laporin ke polisi baru tau rasa lo!" Yaku ngomel-ngomel ketika diturunin Lev di depan D*nk*n D*n*ts. Setelah Lev ngebeliin es cokelat dan donat buat Yaku, baru Lev duduk di depan Yaku dan memasang muka mau mewek.

 _Ini anak minta ditanyain kenapa_ , pikir Yaku, sudah ahli. "Kenapa lo?"

"Aaaa, kak Yaku bilangin ke kak Kuroo dong, jangan pakai mobilku lagi!" pekik Lev tiba-tiba. Bikin Yaku kaget aja, dan beberapa pengunjung lain jadi ngeliatin mereka.

"Pake mobil lo gimana? Kuroo kan ngga bisa ngendaraiin mobil," kata Yaku bingung, rupanya ada  _news_  yang tidak dia ketahui.

"Kak Kuroo mau belajar, tapi pake mobilku. Sebenernya ngga apa-apa sih, aku kan ganteng-ganteng gini ngga pelit!" racau Lev. Yaku mengangkat garpu donatnya macam mau menusuk lobang hidungnya Lev.

"Tapiii, kak Kuroo nabrak melulu! Trus mobilku kegores-gores gitu. Papahku nanyain kenapa aku udah ngebengkel dua kali dalam dua minggu!"

"Ya elah, Kuroo-nya emang goblok nyetir kali."

"Ya kalo emang gitu, kak Yaku kasih tau dong! Aku kan ngga berani. Ntar aku di- _bully_ , huhuhu," Lev nangis  _crocodile_.

"Dih, napa gue sih," gumam Yaku. "Hmm, ya udah ntar gue kasih tau si Kuroo—ngga yakin sih dia bakal nurut juga, si kucing garong kampret gitu. "

Lev yang sederhana dan polos langsung mengangkat tangan bahagia. "Yeee, aku sayaaanngg kak Yaku~" tambahan ngga penting yang bikin Yaku keselek donat.

* * *

Maka benar saja, Kuroo yang tambeng ngga bakal semudah itu nurut meskipun udah diomelin Yaku. Malah matanya lagi melirik penuh rencana jahat ke arah Lev yang berdiri di belakang Yaku. Macam bisa sembunyi aja. Badannya setinggi pohon kelapa mau sembunyi di belakang Yaku yang kecil mungil kayak upil.

 _Resort_  terakhir Lev itu sebenarnya adalah ngadu ke Kenma. Tapi Kenma lagi kuliah jadi ngga bisa dihubungi untuk jadi bala bantuan.

"Wajar dong kalo gagal dikit. Namanya juga belajar. Kayak lo numpahin tepung pas praktikum, Yakkun," kata Kuroo.

"Heh, ngga usah bawa-bawa itu ya. Tapi kan dilihat-lihat juga kondisi kendaraannya Lev. Lev kan pakai buat sehari-hari," kata Yaku. Lev mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Papah udah nanyain soal ngebengkel, kak Kuroo," kata Lev. "Kalo sampe masuk bengkel lagi, ntar mobilku dibalikin ke rumah. Ntar aku ke kampus gimana?"

"Ya nebeng Yakkun aja," Kuroo langsung kasih solusi enteng.

"Asal lo tau ya, gue nolak ngeboncengin cowok yang tingginya hampir dua meter," tolak Yaku langsung.

"Trus, ntar kak Kuroo ngga bisa belajar mobil dong?" tumben Lev bisa kasih  _counter argument_  ke Kuroo. Kuroo mikir sebentar.

"Hm, kalo gitu gue minta tolong Daichi aja," kata Kuroo.

"Loh, Daichi bisa bawa mobil?" tanya Yaku.

"Yaaa, sebetulnya gue dapat inspirasi dari dia sih. Hehe, kan enak kalo udah bisa bawa mobil. Mobil yang dipakenya Daichi juga avanza. Ya mirip lah. Bisa diganti," Kuroo menyerocos macam lagi ngga sadar kalo Lev udah melotot serem banget.

 _Oohhh, jadi gara-gara kak Daichi, mobilku jadi korban. Trus pas mobilku udah RIP, dilupain gitu aja_ , pikir Lev sakit hati. Lev pengen ngambek rasanya, tapi dia kan ter- _bully_ , paling ngga bakal ada yang sadar kalo dia ngambek, kecuali Kai.

_Sakit tau jadi Lev :'(_

* * *

Kelanjutan dari omelan Yaku adalah, Kuroo mengurangi frekuensi memanfaatkan mobilnya Lev. Intinya, Kuroo berusaha memerankan peran orang dewasa yang  _reasonable_  (padahal sebenernya Kuroo males kalo Lev sampe ngadu ke Kenma). Lagian, dia juga ngga luang-luang amat, dengan segala tugas kuliah, praktikum, laporan dan urusan BEM. Lev jadi sedikit bisa bernapas lega. Tapi pada suatu hari, dia menerima pesan wasap dari Yaku.

' _Kalo gue, lo mau ngga ngajarin ngendaraiin mobil?'_

Lev pun membalas dengan kecepatan kilat. Jarang-jarang Yaku ngirimin pesan duluan ke dia.

' _Emangnya kaki kak Yaku nyampe ntar?'_

Balasan Yaku segera datang.

' _Tunggu aja gue pulang. Mati lo_. _'_

Oh.

* * *

-HAPPY ENDING—

* * *

_Trivia: mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya tentang jurusan-jurusan random yang saya pilihkan buat tokoh-tokoh ini? (kalo ngga ngga papa) biar saya jelaskan:_

_Kuroo & Yaku (fakultas kedokteran jurusan ilmu gizi): karena Kuroo keliatan savvy dengan kandungan-kandungan nutrisi makanan, jadi saya masukin aja di disini hehe Yaku ngikut aja karena jodoh ngga kemana /loh_

_Lev (fakultas ilmu budaya jurusan sastra rusia): karena Lev blasteran rusia. udah._

_Tsuki (fakultas kedokteran jurusan kedokteran gigi): karena elit. udah. (betewe kebanyakan kedokteran gigi tuh fakultas kan yah saya ketinggalan jaman lol)_

 


End file.
